LOVE BLIND
by PyChanbaek
Summary: (COMPLETE) Apapun akan Baekhyun lakukan untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol, suaminya. Meski dengan cara yang salah sekalipun. Dan mereka sangat membenci Baekhyun karna sifat dictatornya itu, tapi satu hal yang tak pernah mereka fahami. Baekhyun tidaklah sejahat itu. M-PREG, BXB, DLDR.
1. PROLOUG

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN , KYUNGSOO AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

Baekhyun itu kejam, siapapun tahu itu. Ia adalah orang terjahat yang pernah ada, ia bisa melakukan apapun jika ada yang berani mencari perhatian suaminya, Chanyeol. Semua orang membenci Baekhyun karna sifatnya yang tidak bisa diterima dengan akal sehat, tapi Chanyeol tak mau tahu tentang itu. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun sampai dengan seluruh hatinya dan Baekhyun pun mencintai Chanyeol hingga kepartikel kecil dalam tubuhnya. Mereka saling mencintai, this is the name of **LOVE BLIND**.

Tapi satu hal yang tak pernah mereka sadari, Baekhyun tidaklah sebejat itu.

 **LOVE BLIND**

ParkChanyeol adalah seorang pria tampan dan kaya raya dikenal sebagai pesohor negri, semua wanita berharap menjadi istrinya tapi sayang ParkChanyeol yang agung telah bersuami. Ia memiliki suami bernama ByunBaekhyun. Ahh ParkBaekhyun. Suaminya menawan, tapi siapa sangka simenawan mungil memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya.

Sebagai seorang CEO, Chanyeol tentu memiliki orang kepercayaan.

Kai dan Sehun adalah kaki tangan yang sangat bisa dihandalkan dan yang paling bisa Chanyeol percayai, mereka telah bersahabat dari Junior High School. Tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol tak mempercayai kedua sahabatnya itu, karna mereka tak pernah sekalipun membohongi Chanyeol. Chanyeol percaya dan akan terus begitu, maupun apa yang mereka katakan adalah keburukan suami mungil yang amat ia cintai, Chanyeol mendengar dalam diam setiap rentetan patahan kalimat yang Kai maupun Sehun sampaikan.

"Baekhyun lah pelakunya, Chanyeol." Ucap Kai serius, Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu menutup berkas yang ada ditangannya. Matanya ia alihkan untuk melihat wajah para sahabatnya.

"Aku tau, baiklah berarti masalah selesai sampai disini dan kita tidak akan memperpanjang permasalahan ini." Ujar Chanyeol lalu membawa berkas yang tadi ia pegang kearah lacinya. Sehun dan Kai membola tak percaya.

"Serius? Kau akan membiarkannya? Lagi?" Kai berujar tak percaya.

"Ini bukan masalah besar, Kai." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya.

"Fuck! Dia hampir membunuh orang Yeol, sadarlah!" Kai berteriak emosi. Apa-apaan yang Chanyeol katakan itu, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Baekhyun lepas begitu saja setelah membunuh orang.

"Tapi ia tak mati kan, sudahlah Kai kita sudahi pembicaraan ini sampai disini," Chanyeol berujar santai tanpa beban. Kai ingin kembali menyeruakkan sumpah serapahnya, namun Sehun menghentikannya karna percuma saja berbicara tentang Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Pria itu tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun karna yang ia lakukan hanya lah mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki. Sehun maklum tapi tak membenarkan setiap apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol hanya terlalu mencintai simungil kejam itu, ia buta hingga tak bisa melihat kesalahan yang Baekhyun buat.

"Untuk sekedar info, Kim Jiyeon tengah mengandung anakmu dan ia kehilangan bayi nya karna kecelakaan yang direncanakan Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun datar mencoba untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia tak harus selalu membela Baekhyun akan setiap kesalahan yang dibuat oleh simungil.

"A.. apa katamu?" Chanyeol mendengarnya namun ia tak yakin akan apa yang ia dengar. Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Jiyeon hamil dan itu anakmu, kami sudah memastikan kebenarannya." Jelas Sehun singkat dan padat.

Chanyeol tergugu tak benar menyadari akan hal itu, ia tak tahu menahu jika Jiyeon tengah mengandung anaknya, anak yang selama ini ia harapkan yang tidak bisa Baekhyun berikan. Jelas, Baekhyun adalah seorang pria ia tak bisa mengandung karna tak memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya. Ia benar menanti seorang keturunan, bukan hanya sekedar untuk pewaris harta melainkan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar siap menjadi seorang Ayah. Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol pun tak pernah membenarkan akan tindakan melewat batas yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan, ia hanya tak bisa marah pada Baekhyun, ia tak akan sanggup, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH. Ingat, bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Seminggu sudah Chanyeol tak pulang kerumahnya, menimbulkan pertanyaan besar dalam benak Baekhyun. Nomor telfon Chanyeol tak dapat dihubungi dan ia pun tak memberi kabar walau hanya sekedar teks singkat. Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu, suami tingginya itu tengah berusaha menghindari dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan melepaskan segal emosinya.

Baekhyun mendesah, seminggu sudah ranjang mereka dingin tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun turun dari Kasurnya lalu pergi kedapur untuk meminum segelas susu strawberry kesukaannya dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah memasak omurice untuk sarapan pagi.

"Sepertinya enak, apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya melihat kedalam wajan. Pria bermarga Kim itu tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Omurice, duduklah! sebentar lagi selesai." Ujarnya pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Setelah Baekhyun menegguk habis susunya, omurice yang dimasak Jaejoong pun sudah tersaji didepan matanya. Mereka berdua makan bersama dalam tenang.

Kim Jaejoong adalah pelayan pribadi Baekhyun semenjak ia menjadi suami dari Chanyeol 5 tahun lalu, maka dari itu mereka terlihat sangat akrab untuk ukuran tuan dan majikan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kabarnya, Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan dan penuh harap. Berharap jika suaminya memberi kabar pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak Baek, tapi terakhir kali ku dengar ia berada diConrad." Ujar Jaejoong pelan merujuk pada salah satu hotel mewah yang berada dikawasan Myeong dong, Baekhyun menelan mentah-mentah perasaan kecewanya.

"Apa benar kau yang melakukannya, Baek?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Baekhyun awalnya mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi didetik berikutnya ia mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Kau percaya aku yang melakukannya, Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah Baek, karna kau juga selalu melakukan hal gila untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol." Ucap Jaejoong jujur, tanpa takut Baekhyun tersinggung. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku memang kejam Hyung, tapi aku tak sebejat itu membunuh seorang wanita yang mengandung." Baekhyun berujar sendu, ia menatap Jaejoong terluka, lagi-lagi orang berfikiran terlalu jauh padanya.

"Aku memang marah padanya karna ia dengan beraninya mengandung anak suamiku, tapi sejahat apapun diriku. Aku tidak akan membunuh orang, terlebih lagi ia tengah mengandung." Lanjut Baekhyun, Jaejoong sebenarnya percaya pada Baekhyun, bahwa tuannya tak akan mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu. Mungkin Baekhyun memang tak memiliki hati tapi Baekhyun sangat mencintai anak-anak dan ia tak akan mungkin menyakiti apa yang dicintainya.

"Sayangnya dia percaya bahwa kau pelakunya, kau telah membunuh anaknya yang bahkan belum lahir, itulah alasan dia tak pulang kerumah." Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong, ia meletakkan sendoknya lalu berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan kerutan jelas didahinya.

"Hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan, mau ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun main-main. Lalu dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu dan diikut oleh Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Bukan karna Jaejoong benar-benar mau ikut, tapi ia memang harus menemani Baekhyun karna itulah tugasnya.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Baekhyun itu elegan dan angkuh, mendudukkan kepalanya bukanlah hal yang akan ia lakukan. Maka itu, ia berjalan tak pernah melihat kebawah sedikitpun.

Ia berjalan menuju meja receptionis, hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sapa wanita yang berdiri dibelakang meja dengan sopan.

"Dikamar nomor berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung tanpa ingin membuang waktu makin banyak. Wanita yang bername-tag KimDahyun tak harus bingung akan pertanyaan Baekhyun, karna ia pun tau betul jika Baekhyun menanyai suaminya. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka, ParkChanyeol sipesohor negri dan suaminya yang menawan ParkBaekhyun.

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberi tahu siapapun." Ujar ... berusaha tetap sopan, tak ingin menyulut amarah dari Baekhyun. Ia jelas tau bahwa rumor mengatakan Baekhyun itu kejam, setidaknya itulah yang ia baca dan ia dengar.

"Berikan sekarang atau kau perlu aku paksa?" Baekhyun berujar tanpa hati sedikitpun, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasa. Jaejoong memperhatikan itu dalam diam.

"Tak perlu takut Dahyun, kembali saja pada pekerjaan mu biar aku urusi orang tak tau malu ini." Ucap Jongin yang datang entah darimana. Ia tak perlu berpura-pura baik pada Baekhyun, karna ia sangat membenci simungil sampai keubun-ubun.

Baekhyun memutar badannya dengan satu alis terangkat, tapi tak tersinggung sedikitpun pada panggilan yang Kai sematkan padanya. Ia sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari kaki tangan Chanyeol yang satu ini, meski Sehun juga membenci Baekhyun, Sehun tidak pernah seprontal Jongin.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sedikitpun takut akan tatapan tajam yang Kai layangkan.

"Pulanglah, kau tak dibutuhkan disini, Chanyeol sudah muak melihat wajahmu." Sinis Kai membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Apakah suamiku sudah bertransformasi menjadi dirmu? Tanya Baekhhyun dan Kai mengernyit heran, tak mengerti akan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "Well, itu terdengar sangat dirimu, Kai." Itu hanya lah kalimat sederhana yang tak seharusnya membuat kita tersinggung, tapi bagi Kai, apapun yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun adalah hal yang menyulut emosinya. Bagaiman jika kita menepatkan istilah -Baekhyun bernafaspun salah dimata Kai.

Jaejoong hanya mengamati, tak ingin sedikitpun terlibat dalam perdebatan Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Sialan, pulanglah sebelum aku menyeretmu untuk keluar dari sini." Geram Kai, itu bukanlah omong kosong, karna Kai akan melakukan itu jika itu diperlukan.

"Mari kita lihat, bisa kah tanganmu menyentuh satu helai rambutku." Tantang Baekhyun tak lupa dengan senyuman miringnya. Kai benar-benar geram, Baekhyun telah membuatnya kesal. Kai sudah bersiap akan mendekati Baekhyun sebelum lagi-lagi Sehun datang dan memghentikannya. Sehun tak ingin Kai berakhir dipemakaman karna menyentuh suami tercinta Bossnya, karna meskipun Chanyeol tengah emosi pada Baekhyun tapi itu tak menutup kemunngkinan untuk Chanyeol murka karna melukai orang yang ia cintai. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sopan dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"Ikuti aku." Sehun memang masih berusaha bersikap sopan, tapi bukan berarti ia akan benar-benar bersikap sopan. Baekhyun dan Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti dikamar bernomor 6104, Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu setelah Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dia melihat sumainya, orang yang sangat ia rindukan selama seminggu ini. Suaminya duduk dikursi dengan gelas berisi martini dalam gengamannya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua." Baekhyun memerintah, ketiga orang berbadan kekar itu langsung menarik diri, membiarkan tuan mereka menyelesaikan masalah yang ada.

"Aku tak akan menanyakan kabarmu, karna kulihat kau amat sangat sehat." Baekhyun memulai lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran kasur yang mengarah langsung pada kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium bau pasca sex, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan memberi senyuman manis nya pada suami tercinta.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang kerumah? Selama 5 tahun pernikahan kita baru kali ini kau tak pulang kerumah dan juga dengan waktu yang lama, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menuntut, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar apa alasan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Kali ini kau sudah melampaui batasmu, Baek. Kau membunuh anakku." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan emosinya.

"Kau mempercayai mereka?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadari nada bergetar yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

"Tidak ada alasan membuatku tak percaya pada mereka." Jawab Chanyeol tenang lalu menyesap kembali martininya. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

"Aku mengerti, maukah kau mempertemukan aku dengannya?" Baekhyun berkata merujuk pada seorang informan yang memberi semua informasi tentang kecelakaan Jiyeon pada Chanyeol.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

Chanyeol menyetujui itu, dan membawa seorang pria yang bernama Moon TaeIll kehadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meminta untuk kembali menjelaskan bagaimana kronogi kecelakaan yang Baekhyun rencanakan.

"Aku melihat Tuan muda Baekhyun menemui Jiyeon lalu setelah itu Jiyeon keluar dari rumahnya dan mengedari mobil dengan laju karna ada orang yang mengikutinya dan itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan muda Baekhyun." Ujarnya lancar seperti menghafal, Baekhyun hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Ia memang ingin menemui Jiyeon tapi belum sempat ia bertemu Jiyeon, wanita itu sudah lari duluan karna ketakutan, apa yang TaeIll katakan adalah kebohongan.

"Apa pembelaanmu, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun mengalihkan padangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol. Aku meminta untuk dipertemukan dengannya hanya ingin melihat wajah pembohong ini, aku tak akan memberikan pembelaan apapun karna aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Jika kau tak mempercayai aku, bunuh saja aku, tapi jika aku sudah mati maka menyesal pun percuma untuk kau lakukan." Mungkin itu ancaman, tapi Baekhyun selalu berhasil menakhlukan Chanyeol dalam kata penyesalan.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau ingin kan." Bukan cuma Baekhyun yang terkejut tapi Kai, Sehun dan Jaejoong pun sama terkejutnya. Mungkin kah kali ini Chanyeol lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan Baekhyun, tapi semua fikiran itu terbantahkan saat Chanyeol malah melayangkan Mark23 nya pada informan itu.

Suara tembakan terdengar satu kali dan peluru menancap tepat dijantung TaeIll, lalu setelahnya Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kai bersumpah ia melihat Baekhyun menyeringai, ia tau bahwa sekali lagi Baekhyun telah mengendalikan bossnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE;*

.

.

 **Cangkem :**

Hai chingudeul, Py bawa cerita baru padahal IMYS belum selesai, hehehe. Tapi ini udah mengganggu banget diotak, gimana dong?

Lagi-lagi Py bikin Baekhyun nya diluar zona nyaman. Jadi disini Baekhyun itu sifatnya antagonis, gak selalu baik kayak biasanya. Gak juga selalu tertindas, sesekali biarlag Baekhyun yang menindas.

 **NB :**

 **M-preg** disini Py buat cuma untuk Baekhyun doang, jadi inituh kayak anugrah langka yang gak jarang pria punya. So, itulah alasan Chanyeol gak tau kalo Baekhyun punya rahim karna Baekhyun pun tak mau ngasih tau, Py bakal kasih penjelasannya di chanpter selanjutnya.

annyeong chingudeul *

# **CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	2. chapter 1

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumah mereka dan menarik Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka lalu mencium ganas bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan cepat menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mereka dan membawa Baekhyun mendekati kasur lalu menghempaskannya sebelum ia menempatkan dirinya diantara selangkang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecupi leher Baekhyun serta tak lupa meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya saat Chanyeol menggigit putingnya yang sudah menonjol sejak tadi, dengan tidak sabar melumat dan menghisapnya sementara tangannya memelintir puting lainnya. Jari-jari Baekhyun menjalin indah diantara helaian rambut Chanyeol, menekan kepala pria itu agar makin dalam menghisap putingnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya guna mengambil botol berisi lubricant dilaci nakas. Chanyeol melumuri tangannya dengan gel dingin itu lalu setelahnya langsung melesakkan kedua jarinya itu kedalam manhole Baekhyun. Simungil menekukkan jari-jari kakinya menerima sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Chanyeol membuat gerakan menggunting, mempersiapkan lubang ketat itu akan kehadiran sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pada jari-jari Chanyeol.

Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menempatkan kejantanannya didepan lubang ketat itu. Menamparnya sekali sebelum memasukannya dalam satu kali hentakan. Baekhyun meringis hampir menangis, itu sakit jujur saja. Chanyeol tak memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun agar menyesuaikan ukurannya ia dengan cepat menghujam hole Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan.

"Yeollhh, astaga! pe..pelanhh.." Baekhyun berujar susah payah, namun Chanyeol berubah tuli dan tetap menumbuk prostat Baekhyun dengan hujaman yang kasar.

"Ahhh.." Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mencapai puncaknya karna sedari tadi Chanyeol tak pernah gagal menyentuh prostatnya. Dinding rektum Baekhyun mengetat saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Itu lebih dari nikmat, bagaimana Penisnya diperas erat oleh lubang ketat itu. Baekhyun terengah tapi Chanyeol masih segar bugar belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera sampai. Chanyeol masih menumbuk Baekhyun, mencari kesenangannya sendiri, Chanyeol makin mepercepat tempot hujaman nya, Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol makin besar dibawah sana, ia tahu bahwa suaminya akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jadi Baekhyum kembali mengetatkan lubangnya membantu Chanyeol untuk sampai dan ditiga tusukan terakhir Chanyeol menumpahkan seluruh benihnya didalam Baekhyun. Nafasnya terengah, ia sampai dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar sangat puas. Beribu jalang sekalipun tak pernah sebanding dengan satu Baekhyun. Maka itu meski Chanyeol baru saja selesai bercinta dengan beberapa jalang, tetap dengan Baekhyunlah ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya mencapai pelepasan. Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"Ini hukumanmu agar kau tahu apa salahmu." Chanyeol berujar tegas tak pernah sekalipun menyadari tatapan terluka yang Baekhyun layangkan. Jika kalian berfikir setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasannya maka selesai pula sesi pergumulan mereka, kalian salah besar. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuatnya menungging lalu Chanyeol kembali menghujam penisnya dan menghentaknya dengan cepat dan kasar, terkesan tak beraturan. Chanyeol terus menghujam penisnya hingga 2 jam kemudian.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan alasan hukuman atas kesalahan yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan, tapi entah kenapa yang ini terasa lebih sakit. Kali ini Baekhyun dihukum atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia buat, Chanyeol masih berfikir jika Baekhyun adalah dalang dari kecelakaan yang Jiyeon alami. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa membunuh Baekhyun, maka yang mati tadi bukanlah TaeIll melainkan dirinya. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa membunuh Baekhyun seberapa pun ingin nya ia melakukan itu. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, sangat! Atau setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun menatap sendu wajah tertidur Chanyeol, pria itu tampak lelah, bukan lelah karna pekerjaan tapi lelah dengan permainannya.

Itulah kebiasaan Chanyeol, setiap kali ia membuat kesalahan maka Chanyeol akan pergi bercinta dengan jalang lalu pulang dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar hingga ia hampir pingsan, itu adalah bentuk hukuman yang bisa Chanyeol berikan.

Ia tidak akan pernah memukul atau melakukan tindakan kekerasan lainnya, tapi bukankah hukuman bathin bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada hukuman fisik?

Chanyeol luput menyadari itu dan berakhir tak tahu jika Baekhyun selalu menangis disetiap kalinya.

Baekhyun menghapus kasar lelehan air matanya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan tertatih menuju dapur untuk menemukan segelas air. Pinggangnya serasa remuk, ia hampir saja pingsan jika Chanyeol tak segera menghentikan permainannya. Untungnya Chanyeol berhenti tepat waktu.

Baekhyun berusaha mengambil obatnya yang ia simpan di laci terbawah di dapurnya, diantara tumpukkan lap tangan. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengambil obatnya, tangan lain telah lebuh dulu menyambarnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika, berharap itu bukan Chanyeol karena jika suaminya itu tahu obat apa yang ia minum, mungkin kali ini ia akan benar-benar mati.

"Kau masih meminumnya, Baek?" Tanya orang itu, Baekhyun bernafas lega. Itu bukanlah Chanyeol melainkan Jaejoong.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil obatnya yang berada ditangan Jaejoong. Ini masih pukul 20.00KST, jadi wajar saja jika Jaejoong masih terjaga saat ini.

"Aku belum siap meninggalkan Chanyeol, Hyung." Jawab Baekhyun malas seraya meminum satu pil obatnya.

"Kau hanya terlalu takut, Baek. Kau belum mencobanya! Siapa tau saja dirimu bernasib baik." Ujar Jaejoong memberi petuah yang sayangnya tak digubris baik oleh Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya aku tak pernah memiliki nasib baik, Hyung." Komentar Baekhyun. Jaejoong menatap nya iba. Baekhyun memiliki anugrah didalam perutnya, ia memiliki rahim. Satu diantara seribu, dan Baekhyun lah satu-satunya diantara seribu itu. Baekhyun bisa saja hamil, jika ia tak lagi mengkonsumsi obat pencegah kehamilan. Jaejoong tahu betul kekhawatiran Baekhyun terhadap rentannya kehamilan bagi seorang pria, tapi bagi Jaejoong, Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut, bahkan dokter pribadinya pun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat sehat untuk bisa mengandung.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

 _Jaejoong mengantar Baekhyun ke Rumah sakit, seperti biasa disetiap bulannya. Baekhyun itu sangat rajin mengecek kesehatannya dengan alasan, lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati. Yeah, sudah jelas itu adalah bualan Baekhyun semata, ia perlu pergi ke Rumah sakit hanya untuk memeriksa kelainan nya. Dan yeah, Baekhyun menyebut rahimnya dengan kelainan._

 _Dokter berumur 35tahun itu mendesah jengah._

 _"Kau sehat, Baekhyun," Mulai dokter muda itu. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan jika rahimmu itu baik-baik saja dan tidak mengganggu organ lainnya?" Tanya Dokter bername tag KimMinseok itu. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lucu._

 _"Aku kan hanya khawatir, Hyung." Cerca Baekhyun kesal. Bisa-bisa nya Minseok berkata seperti itu. Minseok adalah dokter pribadi Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki rahim dari ibunya. Kira-kira 10tahun lalu, saat Baekhyun masih menduduki bangku SMA, mengingat sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak 27tahun berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang berusia 1 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya._

 _"Kau itu berlebihan, Baek! Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanya Minseok masih dalam mode kesalnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin menunjukkan tatapan terlukannya._

 _"Aku belum siap kehilangan Chanyeol, Hyung. Kau pun tau itu! Aku bisa saja mati saat melahirkan." Ucap Baekhyun sendu, Minseok luluh._

 _"Kau hanya perlu membuang rasa takutmu, Baek," Ujarnya pelan, "Kau hanya harus percaya maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Minseok berusaha memberi pengertian. Baekhyun menatapnya kosong._

 _"Aku pergi! Sampai jumpa bulan depan." Lalu dengan itu Baekhyun pergi dan membawa berkas kesehatannya ditangan lalu menyerahkan pada Jaejoong yang menunggu didepan pintu._

 _Jaejoong sebenarnya tak perduli apa Baekhyun memiliki penyakit atau tidak, tapi ia hanya penasaran penyakit apa yang Baekhyun derita hingga harus bolak-balik datang ke Rumah sakit._

 _Maka dari itu, dengan penasaran yang tinggi ia membuka berkas yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun tadi._

 _Jaejoong terkejut dan tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Semua berkas itu hanya berisikan tentang rahim dan rahim._

 _Jaejoong bahkan tak sempat memberikan reaksi saat tiba-tiba pipinya ditampar dengan keras hingga ujung bibirnya berdarah karena robek._

 _"Apa aku membayarmu untuk mencampuri urusanku?" Bentak Baekhyun, suasana hatinya tengah buruk dan sekarang ia malah mendapati pelayannya berlaku kurang ajar terhadapnya._

 _Satu tamparan kembali Jaejoong rasakan, semua pengujung Rumah sakit yang mendengar itu lantas melihat penuh tanya kearah mereka._

 _"Lancang sekali! Kau fikir siapa dirimu, kau hanyalah orang miskin yang dikasihani suamiku, dasar tidak tau terima kasih! Mulai besok aku tak ingin melihat wajah mu lagi" Baekhyun berkata tanpa belas kasih, ucapannya kasar dan tak berperasaan. Jaejoong medapat tatapan jijik dari para pengunjung yang ada, mereka berfikir wajah Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan besar hingga membuat majikkannya marah. Harga dirinya terluka tapi ia ketepikan karna ia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini dan ia berakhir mengemis dikaki Baekhyun, beruntung Baekhyun memberinya kesempatan kedua dengan peringatan keras._

Itu kejadian 4tahun yang lalu, sekarang Baekhyun sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai Hyungnya karna Jaejoong selalu ada disetiap kali Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Pagi menjelang Chanyeol terbangun tanpa Baekhyun disampingnya, Chanyeol lantas terduduk cepat lalu mencari keberadaan suami mungilnya itu. Berbagai fikiran negative menghampiri isi kepala Chanyeol, bagaimana jika Baekhyun pergi karna ia sudah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar tadi malam. Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya seraya meneriaki nama simungil. Jantung Chanyeol hampir terlepas rasanya saat melihat Baekhyun tengah meringkuk diatas sofa didepan TV.

Chanyeol segera mendekati Baekhyun dan menempatkan dirinya disamping simungil dengan pelukan eratnya. Baekhyun melenguh tak nyaman dalam tidurnya membuat ia terbangun dan dada sang suami menjadi penyambutnya.

"Aku fikir kau akan meninggalkanku." Chanyeol berujar saat mengetahui Baekhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, memberi jarak pandang untuk mereka.

"Karna aku berbuat kasar padamu tadi malam, maafkan aku Sayang, aku menyesal, aku janji ini yang terakhir." Sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah hampir puluhan kali mendengar itu, ia sudah tak mempercayainya lagi. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak senang. Baekhyun menatapnya dalam.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya percaya pada janjimu yang tiap kali kau mengikarinya?" Baekhyun bertanya sarkatis, Chanyeol tercenung. Ia memang selalu begitu, mengucap janji paginya lalu siangnya terlupa. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum lalu membawa tubuh mereka untuk terduduk saling berhadapan.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanannya disamping kepalanya.

"Kali ini aku bersumpah ini yang terakhir kalinya, aku ParkChanyeol bersumpag tak akan menyakiti suamiku ParkBaekhyun dalam bentuk kekerasan bathin dan fisik dalam bentuk apapun." Ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

"Jika kau mengulanginya?" Tanya Baekhyun remeh.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun termasuk meninggalkan ku." Ucap Chanyeol yakin. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menggumamkan kata "Deal" tanda setuju.

Lalu Chanyeol tanpa ragu membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan memagut bibir tipis itu dengan lembut hingga mereka berakhir dengan acara pagi yang panas didepan TV yang hampir saja dilihat oleh Jaejoong yang ingin keluar kamarnya, jika saja lelaki itu tak mendengar desahan keras Baekhyun.

Setelah pagi panas mereka berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri karena Chanyeol memiliki pertemuan bisnis yang tak bisa ia tinggali.

Baekhyun tak pernah suka mengurus rumah tangga terlebih lagi memasak di dapur, Baekhyun yang dilahirkan dari keluarga terpandang membuatnya terbiasa diurusi bukan mengurusi jadi hampir 80persen pekerjaan dikerjakan Oleh pelayan. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, ia akan melakukan apapun yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki beberapa pelayan di rumah untuk disetiap masing-masing tugasnya.

Seperti Jung ajjuhma yang bertugas di dapur. Wanita berumur setengah abad itu sudah berkerja dengan keluar Chanyeol sedari Chanyeol masih berumur satu bulan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, baby?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Hari ini aku hanya ke rumah sakit." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, sebab baru 2 minggu lalu suaminya itu pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Untuk mengecek pinggangku yang hampir remuk karna perbuatanmu, apalagi." Jawab Baekhyun acuh membuat Chanyeol tergugu ditempatnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu, sungguh." Sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

"Iya aku tau, Yeolli. Aku sudah memaafkan mu, tenang saja." Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Sepulang dari rumah sakit aku akan menemui lalu kita makan siang bersama, bagaimana?" Tawar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, setelah memberikan kecupan didahi, Chanyeol lantas pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju kantornya.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Seperti janjinya, setelah urusannya dengan dokternya selesai Baekhyun pergi menemui suaminya.

Ia berjalan angkuh seperti biasanya, menganggukkan kepalanya saat semua orang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Baekhyun seharusnya pergi ke ruangan suaminya, tapi tidak. Ia malah terhenti didepan ruangan tepat disebelah ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu dalam diam.

"Hai, tall man, merindukanku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan layar monitornya. Pria tinggi itu mengalihkan eksistensinya pada Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju mejanya yang terdapat tulisan wakil direktur.

"Kau bercanda? Aku hampir gila karna merindukanmu, kenapa kau baru menemuiku?" Tanya nya kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh geli lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja berkaca milik pria itu.

"Aku sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat." Jawab Baekhyun enteng,pria tinggi itu merengut.

"Ahhh.." Desahan Baekhyun lolos saat pria itu membuka pahanya lebar dan menempatkan dirinya diantara paha Baekhyun tak lupa dengan remasan sensual pada paha berisi itu.

"Aku hanya mempermudah dia untuk melepasmu." Ucap pria tinggi itu seraya menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Baekhyun, mengelus punggung sempit simungil.

"Selalu terburu-buru seperti biasa." Celetuk Baekhyun, tangannya terjalin diantara helaian rambut pria itu yang kini tengah mengecupi perut datarnya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lamban, apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari dia Baek? Dia sudah berkali-kali menyakitimu, lepaskanlah dia datanglah padaku." Ujar nya kesal, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup singkat bibir pria tinggi itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Datang padaku, aku tidak akan membutuhkan anak jika kau bersamaku, tidak seperti apa yang ia lakukan." Pria tinggi itu kembali berusaha membujuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, melepaskan tangan yang tengah memelintir putingnya lalu turun dari meja menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benak sitinggi.

"Percayalah Kris, Chanyeol pun berkata begitu pada awalnya." Baekhyun berucap getir, pria tinggi bernama Kris itu berdiri hendak meraih bahu Baekhyun, namun sang empunya menjauhkan diri.

"Aku dan Chanyeol berbeda, Baek," Sergah Kris emosi, "Aku tidak akan seperti dirinya!" lanjutnya bertepatan dengan suara pintu terbuka menampilka tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin, Baekhyun mengalihkan eksistensinya lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baby?" Tanya Chanyeol menekankan kata baby agar didengar oleh telinga Kris.

"Hanya berkunjung." Ucap Baekhyun asal. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, bukan hanya kecupan tapi disertai lumatan.

"Tunggu aku dimobil, aku akan menemui sebentar lagi." Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuruti tanpa protes.

"Menikmati nya?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkatis. Kris mendengus.

"Tentu saja, apalagi saat ia mendesah dibawah kukunganku." Balas Kris tak kalah sarkatis. Chanyeol geram lantas menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya di rahang Kris.

"Berhenti menyentuh milikku." Ucap Chanyeol murka, Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa menolak saat ia datang menawarkan tubuhnya padaku." Kris berujar tanpa rasa bersalah. Satu tendangan Chanyeol layangkan diperut sepupunya itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, maka persiapkan diri untuk kematianmu." Lalu dengan itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kris yang mengerang kesakitan.

Kris mencintai Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terikat dalam pernikahan. Kris adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur diperusahaan Chanyeol.

Kris dan Baekhyun terlibat dalam hubungan tak terucap. Percayalah, Baekhyun tidak sebaik itu untuk mebiarkan Chanyeol berbuat semaunya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa mereka bercinta beberapa kali, lebih tepatnya saat Chanyeol bercinta dengan beberapa jalang maka Baekhyun akan pergi bercinta dengan Kris, semacam balas dendam. Itu adil, kau dikhianati maka kau juga harus mengkhianati. Simpel. Chanyeol mengetahui itu lewat beberapa lembar photo yang Kris berikan pada lewat kurir, saat itu Kris harus rela dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kai dan Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol juga jelas mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun hanya memerlukan Kris untuk membalas perbuatan Chanyeol, tapi Kris yang notabenenya mencintai Baekhyun tak berfikir begitu. Ia malah terjatuh makin dalam pada Baekhyun membuat ia terkadang kalap dan bertindak gegabah.

Contohnya kemarin, ia mengirimkan TaeIll untuk menyampaikan kebohongan pada Chanyeol.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Perusahaan Chanyeol memiliki peraturan yang tidak tertulis, namun mutlak harus dipatuhi oleh siapapun karyawan yang bekerja didalamnya, tanpa terkecuali.

Hanya beberapa peraturan kecil seperti, jangan memandang wajah presdir lebih dari 3detik, jangan memperlihatkan tatapan memuja pada presdir, jangan mencari perhatian, jangan pernah tersenyum berlebihan pada presdir. Baekhyun yang membuat semua peraturan itu, bukan tanpa alasan. Ia melakukan itu agar tidak ada orang rendahan yang bermimpi untuk memiliki suaminya. Akan tetapi, masih saja ada yang menganggap remeh peraturan itu, sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol salah satunya, JangSojin.

Wanita itu selalu mencari perhatian Chanyeol, meski tak pernah Chanyeol gubris sama sekali. Baekhyun jelas saja geram akan hal itu, ia sudah pernah memberi peringatan keras pada Sojin, namun agaknya wanita itu tak mengindahi apa yang Baekhyun katakan, seperti saat ini yang ia lakukan.

"Presdir, boleh aku bergabung." Ucap Sojin tiba-tiba, Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka suara, Baekhyun terlebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Jalang." Ketus Baekhyun, Sojin mengabaikannya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Sojin lagi pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menendang kaki Sojin dari belakang membuat wanita itu kelimpungan dan terjatuh, nampan berisi makanannya pun ikut terjatuh dan mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol jelas terkejut dan berusaha membantu Sojin, Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan berpura-pura ikut membatu wanita itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir, Wajah Sojin memerah menahan amarah.

"Tak apa Tuan park, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri." Jawabnya tak lupa beserta dengan senyuman manisnya. Baekhyun hampir saja muntah karna itu.

"Yeolli, aku ingin pulang." Rengek Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membayar bill mereka.

"Aku ingin surat pengunduran dirimu sore ini!" Seru Baekhyun sinis, Sojin menatapnya nyalang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya, tuan muda Park." Balas Sojin sarkatis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Sojin menggeram kesal, meskipun Baekhyun adalah suami dari bossnya tetap saja Baekhyun tak bisa semena-mena dengan Sojin. Sojin itu adalah wanita berambisi kuat, kalah bukanlah tipenya. Jadi, ia tidak akan pernah mengalah untuk Baekhyun.

Tipe-tipe wanita tidak tahu diri.

Baekhyu menyeringai mendapat jawaban itu dari mulut Sojin, ia meraih ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

"Jae hyung, aku tidak ingin melihat Sojin bekerja lagi besok, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seseorang disebrang telfon yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jaejoong.

Sambungan telfon terputus sesaat setelah Jaejoong menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengut kesal dan Chanyeol malah gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Aku benci dia, pecat saja dia!" Ujar Baekhyun merujuk pada Sojin.

"Tidak bisa baby, aku masih membutuhkannya, lagipula dia itu anak nya teman ibuku aku tidak bisa memecatnya begitu saja tanpa alasan." Balas Chanyeol pelan mencoba memeri pengertian. Baekhyun mencibir, Chanyeol selalu saja berbuat baik pada orang lain dan menimbulkan kesalahfahaman pada pihak lainnya.

Baekhyun mendesah, jika Chanyeol sudah mengatakan "tidak" berarti itu akan tetap menjadi "tidak" sampai 50tahun kedepan. Baekhyun tak perduli, toh ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Ya ya ya, terserah." Celetuk Baekhyun acuh. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu membawa bibir keduanya dalam pagutan mesra.

 **LOVE BLIND**

Sojin memasuki flatnya dalam keadaan lelah, ia tinggal sendiri semenjak bekerja.

Pintu flat terbuka dan kegelapan menyambut kedatangannya, tangannya terjulur didinding mencari saklar, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya tertarik kedepan membuat ia menubruk dada tegap seseorang.

"Si..siapa kau?" Sojin ketakutan, ia tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Pria itu tertawa.

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang dikirim untuk memberimu kepuasan." Ujarnya main-main lalu dengan gerakan cepat merobek baju yang Sojin kenakan meninggalkan dalamannya saja.

Sojin membola dan melakukan perlawanan, ia memukul kesembarang arah hingga mengenai hidung pria tersebut sampai membuatnya berdarah. Pria itu sontak murka dan menarik Sojin lalu memukulnya sekali sampai wanita itu pingsan.

"Ck, merepotkan." Ujarnya.

KLIK

Jaejoong memencet saklar lampu.

Lampu akhirnya menyala dan memperlihatkan wajah lebam Sojin serta hidung berdarah pria itu.

"Lakukan dengan cepat!" Perintah Jaejoong pada pria itu. Pria itu menurut dan segera menelanjangi Sojin dan dirinya juga lalu melesakkan penisnya didalam vagina Sojin.

Jaejoong merekam aksi pemerkosaan itu lewat handycam miliknya. Sesuai perintah, hanya berselang 15menit, aksi itu terhenti.

"Buat dia Bangun, ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh tuan muda Park." Perintah Jaejoong, lagi dan lagi pria itu hanya menurut, ia mengambil segelas air dikulkas dan menyiramkannya didepan wajah Sojin. Wanita itu perlahan terbangun, Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya pada pria tadi dan mendekatkan kearah telinga Sojin.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini padamu, tapi kau memaksa, yah apa boleh buat," Baekhyun berkata enteng, Sojin menangis keras akan itu, "Ini baru permulaannya saja, jika kau masih bersikeras ingin menentangku, aku tak masalah, aku siap bertarung denganmu." Sinis Baekhyun, lalu sambungan telfon terputus secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah urusan selesai Jaejoong dan pria itu keluar meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Sojin.

"Ini bayaranmu, Daehyun." Jaejoong menyerahkan amplop berisi tebal berwarna padi pada Daehyun. Pria yang sedari tadi kita sebutkan.

Daehyun menatap tanpa minat amplop tebal itu.

"Aku tulus membantu Baekhyun-ku, jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan cukup telfon aku lagi." Tutur Daehyun acuh lalu berlalu begitu saja. Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya acuh, sudah hafal betul sifat Daehyun yang satu itu. Mantan kekasih Baekhyun itu rela melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

ESOKNYA...

Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendapati surat pengunduran diri dari sekretarisnya di meja nya pagi ini.

Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sojin untuk menanyakan beberapa hal, namun sudah hampir ratusan panggilan tetap saja dialihkan oleh suara operator. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frutasi, Sojin pergi dikala perkerjaan tengah menumpuk.

"Menyebalkan." umpatnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol otomatis mata Chanyeol pun beralih kearah Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Chanyeol balik menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Yaah cukup lama sehingga bisa mendengar mu mengatakan menyebalkan." ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan nada suara mengejek .

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit kesal Sojin mengundurkan diri diwaktu yang tidak tepat." Keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyeringai puas.

"Aku turut prihatin." Ujar Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya Diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini kan, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja tidak." Bohong Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun mendaratkan bibirnya keatas bibir plum Chanyeol.

Sudah ku katakan bukan, jika Baekhyun itu kejam dan itu adalah salah satu tindak kekejaman yang ia lakukan.

Sayangnya, seperti kata pendahulu tiada yang tahu seperti apa hari esok dan sama hal nya seperti Baekhyun yang tidak tahu bahwa kepergian Sojin merupakan kedatangan masalah yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE;*

.

.

 **Cangkem :**

Liat nama **Brida Wu** di kotak riview saoloh terharu sumpah;D makasih lohh masternim(sungkem). Makasihh juga buat yang udah ninggalin riview, Py cinta kalian **;* BaekHill, SFA30, 407bubleblue, ryujinyu, justqwerty, lightbi7, berrybyun, kickykekliker, EvieBeeL, Hyera832, baequchan, kaira88, Chanbaeknaena.**

 **NB :**

 **M-preg** nya udah dapet jawabankan?

annyeong chingudeul ;*

# **CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	3. Chapter 2

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Satu hal yang Kai sukai dari Baekhyun adalah ia memiliki sahabat yang manis bernama Kyungsoo yang saat ini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya, yang saat ini tengah beradu mulut dengan dirinya, itu karena Kai yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan kekesalannya terhadap Baekhyun pada kekasihnya itu. Kai tak lagi heran jika Kyungsoo mati-matian membela Baekhyun, ia amat menyayangi sahabat nya itu. Keributan mereka selalu berasal dari mulut Kai yang mengumpati Baekhyun, seperti halnya yang ia lakukan tadi. Bukan apa, Kai hanya kesal melihat Baekhyun seolah-olah mengambil alih hidup Chanyeol dan mempermainkan cinta Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya tak tahu seberapa kuat Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit, cobalah sesekali posisikan dirimu menjadi dia," Kyungsoo berucap lirih. "Coba kau bayangkan jika aku menjadi Chanyeol dan bercinta dengan beberapa jalang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo menuntut jawab. Jongin terkesiap lalu dengan cepat menjawab.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka yang berani menyentuh milikku." Jawab Kai tegas. Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Itu namanya pertahanan Kai! Jika kau bisa membunuh mereka, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya akan mendatangi jalang itu dan memberinya peringatan kecil. Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu, aku yakin kau pun tahu itu." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Kai mengamini didalam hati tanpa sadar, teringat kejadian seminggu lalu.

 _Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jaejoong lantas turut meninggalkan kamar yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol menyisakan Sehun dan Kai yang menatap tak minat kearah jasad tak bernyawa TaeIll. Mereka hanya harus mengurus tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti kala mendengar dering telfon dari ponsel milik TaeIll, Kai dengan cepatmeraih ponsel tersebut mengernyit saat tahu bahwa sang pemanggil menggunakan privat number. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai mengangkat panggilan itu._

 _"Bagaimana? Apakah Chanyeol percaya padamu?" ujar seseorang di seberang sana, suaranya tegas terdengar. Kai membeliak kaget setelah mengenali sang pemilik suara, itu Kris sepupu Chanyeol yang mencinta Baekhyun sampai ke ujung jari-jarinya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu merebut ponsel ditangan Kai guna mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sipemanggil hingga membuat rahang Kai menjadi kaku menahan amarah. Sehun pun tak kalah terkejut saat mengetahui dari siapa suara itu berasal._

Kai seolah tertampar, satu kali lagi perkataan Kyungsoo benar.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Chanyeol mentitahkan Sehun untuk mencarikannya seorang sekretaris yang bisa bekerja profesional dan juga pintar. Sehun benar mendapatkan sekretaris sesuai yang dititahkan oleh Chanyeol, pilihannya jatuh pada wanita cantik dan elegan bernama Park Chaeyoung.

Chanyoung adalah lulusan terbaik dari universitasnya dan ia pun memiliki pengalaman kerja yang cukup bagus dan yang paling penting Chaeyoung memiliki sopan santun yang luar biasa. Ia entah bagaimana dengan cepat mengetahui semua peraturan yang di buat oleh Baekhyun dan segera mematuhinya. Sudah hampir 3 hari Chaeyoung bekerja dan tak pernah menatap Chanyeol lebih dari 3detik.

"Aku menyukai sekretaris barumu," Baekhyun menguar suara, saat ini mereka tengah berada didalam ruangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan suaminya. Seperti hari lainnya, Baekhyun akan mendatangi Chanyeol di siang hari untuk lunch bersama.

"Tumben." Chanyeol menyahut dalam kekehan, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya setidaknya dia tau posisinya ada dimana." Ujar Baekhyun enteng, Chanyeol mengamini didalam hati, Chaeyoung memang pandai menempatkan diri, bahkan ia bisa membuat Baekhyun menyukainya, itu sempurna mengingat selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah menyukai satupun dari sekretarisnya.

"Malam ini aku pulang agak larut, ada client dari China, tak perlu menungguku." Kata Chanyeol, tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung sempit suaminya dari dalam baju yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oke, jangan minum terlalu banyak," pringat Baekhyun. "ahhh.. Yeollhh..." Baekhyun tak lagi dapat menahan desahannya kala jari-jari Chanyeol memainkan niplenya dengan sensual. Chanyeol makin gencar melakukan aksinya, mencumbui leher jejang Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sigat melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun. Namun terhenti saat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tidak sekarang yeollie, aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku," ucap Baekhyun, ia melirik jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya. "Oh No, dan sekarang aku terlambat." panik Baekhyun hendak Melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, tapi suami tingginya itu malah makin meremas kuat pinggangnya.

"Ayolah Baek, dia sudah terbangun, satu kali saja ya, please." Pinta Chanyeol memelas, Baekhyun mendesah lalu mengangguk menyetujui dan Chanyeol tak membuang detik segera menanggalkan celana Baekhyun hingga membuatnya half naked, ia pun turut menanggalkan celananya membuat penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna menyembul begitu saja, Baekhyun menggapai laci meja Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan lube dan kondom lalu diberikannya pada Chanyeol. Suaminya itu lantas melumuri penisnya yang sudah terlapisi kondom dengan gel dingin tersebut, setelah selesai Baekhyun menempatkan belahan pantatnya diatas penis tegang milik Chanyeol dan langsung dibantu oleh suaminya itu menuntun menuju lubang super ketat milik Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh.." Meski sudah ratusan kali Baekhyun dimasuki, lubangnya itu masih ketat hingga sekarang, Geraman rendah Chanyeol keluarkan saat miliknya sudah sepenuhnya memasuki Baekhyun.

"Bergerak, baby." bisik Chanyeol lalu mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun membuat sang empunya menggelinjang, Baekhyun lantas menggoyangkan pinggulnya dibantu dengan cengkraman Chanyeol dipinggulnya. Tubuh Baekhyun memantul diatas pangkuannya tak menyulitkan Chanyeol untuk membubuhi leher dan tulang selangka Baekhyun dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Ngghhh Yeolhh bantuhh aku.." Baekhyun tak kuat lagi, kakinya gemetar setiap ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, kepala penis Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. Chanyeol mengerti kemudian ia mengambil alih dominasi, Chanyeol menggentakkan pinggulnya dalam dan nikmat.

"Lagi.. Hhh .. Kumohon.." Pinta Baekhyun putus asa, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu segera mengikuti keinginan suami mungilnya, menghentak lebih dalam dan lebih cepat hingga tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun mencapai pelepasannya dan mengotori kemeja Chanyeol, dinding rektum Baekhyun meremas kuat penis Chanyeol dan mendesah nikmat saat Chayeol menghentak nya dalam dan keras saat pria itu mencapai pelepasannya juga. Baekhyun terengah lalu menarik dirinya dari Chanyeol, pria itu melepaskan kondom dan dibuangnya ditong sampah disamping mejanya.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat melihat Baekhyun memakai celananya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah telat dari jam yang aku janjikan, Yeollie. Mereka akan membunuhku." jawab Baekhyun merujuk pada sahabatnya yang tak kalah ganas dengan dirinya. Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan dompetnya.

"Sampai jumpa dirumah." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berlalu, namun Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tutur Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun berbalik dan memberikan senyum bulat sabitnya yang menenangkan lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol, menghadiahi ciuman kilat dibibir.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Kyungsoo bukanlah satu-satunya sahabat Baekhyun, ia juga memiliki Luhan, pria cantik itu adalah sahabat sekaligus pengacara Baekhyun. Salahkan Baekhyun dengan segala sifat pemaksanya hingga Luhan berakhir menjadi kuasa hukum simungil kejam itu. Bersahabat berarti harus selalu bersamaan, itu adalah petuah yang Baekhyun utarakan, meski Kyungsoo dan Luhan merotasikan matanya, mereka tetap saja mereka menyetujui yang Baekhyun katakan.

Menjadi dokter pribadi Baekhyun selama lebih dari 10tahun membuat Minseok juga mengenal dengan baik sosok Kyungsoo dan Luhan, hingga tak jarang jika mereka berempat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti hari ini contohnya, mereka berjanji untuk hangout bersama ditempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Huhhh.. Maaf aku terlambat." Sesal Minseok seraya mendudukkan buttnya disalah satu kursi kosong disamping Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sudah tiba lebih dulu.

"Tak masalah, toh si kejam itu juga belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya." celetuk Luhan dibalas kekehan ringan Minseok. Mereka lantas melontarkan berbagai perbincangan ringan sambil menunggu Baekhyun tiba.

"Apakah dia masih meminta pil itu padamu, Hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Minseok mendesah keras, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak lagi membutuhkan jawaban karena itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Minseok serta desahan lelahnya itu.

"Lama-lama aku juga benci melihat ketakutan tak berdasarnya, jika aku menjadi dia mungkin aku sudah memiliki sepuluh anak bersama Sehun." Luhan berujar asal dan Kyungsoo menyeringai, sebuah ide terlintas diotak pintarnya.

"Well, aku punya sedikit saran untuk itu, mau mendengarnya?" ucap Kyungsoo sok misterius dan bodohnya Minseok dan Luhan malah merapatkan diri mereka guna mendengarkan apa kiranya saran yang Kyungsoo miliki.

"Daripada memberinya pil pencegah kehamilan bukankah akan lebih baik jika memberinya obat penyubur kandungan." Tutur Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan senyuman main-mainnya. Meski Luhan nampak menyeringai setuju, Minseok malah mengerutkan dahinya tampak berfikir.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Minseok ragu.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama menantikan keponakan." seru Luhan menggebu, Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat tanda sependapat.

"Untung saja aku membawa keduanya." Minseok berseru bahagia.

Akhirnya Minseok menyeringai yang berarti mereka telah mencapai keputusan bersama. Beruntung mereka telah usai berdiskusi saat Baekhyun sudah tiba dan tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya disatu-satunya kursi yang tersisa.

"Kau habis bercinta?" Ucap Luhan mengintimidasi, Baekhyun tersenyum main-main.

"Apakah terlihat jelas?" Tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika kau bicara tentang hickey di lehermu, maka jawabannya ya." Timpal Kyungsoo kemudian, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ahh hyung, kau membawa pil yang kuminta?" Tanya Baekhyun menuntut jawab, Minseok mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebotol pil dan menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun, namun simungil nampak mengernyit heran.

"Ini berbeda dengan obat yang terakhir kau berikan, hyung." Ia bergumam, bersyukur lah pada Minseok si pembohong yang handal.

"Itu dalam kemasan terbaru, fungsinya sama saja, kalau kau tak suka kau bisa memakai yang lama yang sudah jelas aku tidak membawanya sekarang." Ujar Minseok lancar tanpa gugup sedikitpun. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu memasukkan obat tersebut kedalam saku mantelnya. Tidak menyadari sedikitpun seriangaian puas dari teman-temannya itu.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol lantas kembali pada pekerjaannya. Pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan, menarik eksistensi Chanyeol dari layar monitor didepannya, setelah menggumamkan kata "masuk" pintu terbuka dengan Chaeyoung sebagai penyambut.

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya mengingatkan jika 30menit lagi anda harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan client dari china." Ujar Chaeyoung sopan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Persiapkan segalanya, jangan sampai membuat kesalahan." peringat Chanyeol.

"Baik tuan." ujar Chaeyoung patuh lalu keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dan mempersiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk pertemuan dengan client petang nanti.

30 menit berselang, Chaeyoung dan Chanyeol menghadiri pertemuan di salah satu restoran ternama, melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruang VIP yang sudah di booking, pimpinan Huang Corp sudah lebih dulu berada disana, mereka berjabat tangan untuk sekedar basa-basi lalu mulai membicarakan soal kerja sama yang akan dijalin yang mana akan menguntungkan satu sama lain.

Perbincangan itu berakhir cukup lama karena diselingi dengan gurauan serta saling mengisi gelas dengan minuman berkadar ahkohol yang cukup tinggi. 3 jam lamanya, akhirnya pertemuan itu selesai setelah mencapai keputusan bersama.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00KST, belum terlalu malam untuk mendapatkan taxi jika saja hujan tidak melanda dengan derasanya diluar sana. Chaeyoung merutuk kesal akan betapa dinginnya cuaca. Chaeyoung menilik ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap barangkali ada taxi yang melintas, tiba-tiba Maybach exelero berhenti didepannya.

"Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti, masuklah! Akan ku antar kau pulang." Ucap Chanyeol dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tak apa tuan, aku akan menggunakan taxi." Chayoung berucap agak keras agar suaranya tak tertelan hujan.

"Aku tak suka memaksa, jadi masuklah sekarang! Ini sangat dingin." ucap Chanyeol tegas, Chaeyoung meragu namun tetap melangkah kan kakinya menuju mobil Chanyeol, tak ingin menyulut amarah bossnya itu.

Setelah Chaeyoung memasuki mobilnya, Chanyeol lantas menginjak pedal gas dalam kecepatan wajar.

 **BUUMM...**

Hujan deras membuat jalanan terendam air hingga Chanyeol tak tahu jika didepannya ada kaca didepan, ia tak bisa menghindar hingga mengakibatkan ban mobilnya pecah. Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya sebagai peluapan amarah.

"Ada apa, tuan?" Tanya Chaeyoung hati-hati. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Ban ku pecah, jangan khawatir aku akan menelfon car service." Chaeyoung mengangguk, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan menelfon car service, namun lagi-lagi ia mengumpat kasar karena car service mengatakan baru bisa datang pagi hari, hujan lebat menjadi alasannya.

"Ayo keluar dan cari tempat untuk bermalam." Chaeyoung menurut lalu mengikuti Chanyeol, seketika mereka basah kuyup karna air hujan berlomba membasahi mereka.

Setelah hampir 5 menit menerjang hujan, mereka menemukan sebuah hotel, Chanyeol tanpa ragu segera menarik Chaeyoung menuju hotel tersebut.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Sapa receptionis ramah.

"Aku membutuhkan kamar, suite room." ujar Chanyeol cepat.

"Baik tuan, anda akan diantar oleh pelayan kami." Ucap pelayan tersebut. Sang pelayan mengantar mereka kekamar yang bisa mereka tempati.

"Mandilah duluan, nanti kau sakit." ucap Chanyeol saat mereka sampai dikamar hotel. Dengan ragu Chaeyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasuki kamar mandi, tak sampai 30menit Chaeyoung keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai baju handuk yang disediakan kamar hotel tersebut. Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu saat Chaeyoung membuka pintu kamar mandi. Setelahnya Chanyeol langsung ke kamar mandi, tidak berapa lama Chanyeol keluar dengan hanya memakai baju handuk juga, Chanyeol mendapati Chaeyoung duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki kanan naik diatas kaki kirinya.

"Kau tak ingin mmemberi kabar pada keluargamu?" Tanya Chanyeol menginterupsi. Chaeyoung menengadahkan kepalanya untuk bersitatap dengan Chanyeol lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di seoul, orang tua ku berada di bucheon." Ucapnya memberitahu, Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi single yang ada dikamar itu dan menyesap wine yang sudah tersedia diatas mejanya.

"Tidurlah di kasur nya, aku akan tidur disofa." Titah Chanyeol seraya meregangkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat. Chaeyoung melirik Chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol menatap Chaeyoung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Cantik" Gumamnya dan didengar oleh Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung tersenyum malu, dia menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pujian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia bangkit dan mendekati Chaeyoung. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah terlalu banyak minum malam ini, ia sudah mulai merasa mabuk hingga dengan berani ia membelai lembut rambut Chaeyoung dan menyelipkan sedikit kebelakang telinga wanita itu. Chaeyoung sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap Chanyeol. Chaeyoung menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol karena gerakan Chaeyoung itu, baju handuk yang dikenakannya terbuka sedikit hingga memperlihatkan dadanya, apalagi Chanyeol saat ini tengah berdiri didepannya membuatnya lebih mudah melihat buah dada sintal Chaeyoung, jiwa kelakian Chanyeol muncul dan memperburuk segalanya.

Chanyeol mendekati Chaeyoung yang masih sibuk menjauh hingga badannya menabrak kepala ranjang, mata Chanyeol penuh akan nafsu, Chaeyoung jelas ketakutan melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Tu..tuan, apa yang anda lakukan?" Chaeyoung bertanya, Chanyeol mnyeringai. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memperangkap tubuh Chaeyoung.

"Ja.. Jangan tuan," Chaeyoung terbata.

"Huusstt..." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chaeyoung.

"Kumohon jangan." Chaeyoung memohon, air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu, kau sepertinya kedinginan." Dan secara perlahan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak saat Chanyeol menelanjanginya dan menghentak penisnya kedalam missV Chaeyoung mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan dari Chaeyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE;*

.

.

 **Cangkem :**

Mungkin ini cuma sampe 5 Chapter doang dan Py harap bisa selesai dalam satu bulan, py cuma butuh riview kalian kok, pokoknya setiap 10riview langsung py lanjut, jadi cepet atau lambat up nya yaa tergantung kalian :))

makasih yang udah nyempetin riview ;* **BaekHill, SFA30, n3208007, dooremi, kickykekliker, EvieBeeL, Hyera832, Hyunbee, kaira88, Chanbaeknaena** , **Chanbaekismyown.**

 **NB :**

Wowowow ;D

annyeong chingudeul ;*

# **CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	4. Chapter 3

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Hingga pagi menjelang Chaeyoung tidak tidur, dia terus menangis seraya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, sedang Chanyeol sudah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Suara tangisan Chaeyoung taunya mengusik tidur Chanyeol, ia perlahan membuka matanya membiasakan sinar matahari yang berlomba memasuki retinanya.

"Nggh.." Chanyeol melenguh pelan merasakan pening akibat hangover, ia perlahan bangkit seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pening, lalu mengalihkan eksistensinya pada Chaeyoung yang menangis, wanita itu lantas memalingkan wajahnya, hatinya sakit sungguh. Keperawanannya terenggut begitu saja oleh bosnya yang bahkan sudah menikah.

"Oh shit, Jangan bilang jika aku melakukannya!" Ujar Chanyeol bergidik ngeri pada dirinya sendiri, Chaeyoung tak mengujar apapun, ia hanya menangis semakin kencang. Chanyeol kelabakan lalu memegang kedua lengan sekretarisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak sadar tadi malam, berhenti menangis." Bujuk Chanyeol, ia tak berbohong, ia memang tidak sadar jika ia melakukan hal keji tadi malam, ia terlalu banyak minum dan membuatnya mabuk. Alih-alih menjawab, Chaeyoung malah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, jika kau hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Chanyeol mantap. Chaeyoung tertegun lalu membuka wajahnya yang ia tutupi tangannya tadi dan menatap Chanyeol sejurus.

"Percayalah padaku." Chanyeol meyakinkan, Chaeyoung dengam ragu mengangguk dan Chanyeol membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Setelah keadaan membaik Chaeyoung dan Chanyeol lantas meninggalkan hotel tersebut lalu pulang menggunakan mobil Chanyeol yang sudah selesai diperbaiki.

"Kau istirahat saja hari ini, tak perlu bekerja." Tutur Chanyeol, wanita yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu tak membantah lalu memasuki rumahnya. Setelah Chaeyoung memasuki rumahnya, Chanyeol kembali mencap gas menuju rumahnya. Suami mungil nya itu pasti tengah mengamuk karena ia tak pulang dan tak memberi kabar. Jika beberapa waktu lalu ia tak pulang, itu lain cerita.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi, bukan sepi karna tidak ada yang bicara, melainkan benar-benar sepi. Para maid yang biasanya tengah membersihkan rumahnya tak terlihat keberadaannya.

Chanyeol semakin bingung saat masuk semakin dalam.

"Hai sayang, tidurmu nyenyak?" Baekhyun bertanya dibalik bar dapur, Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Baby, maaf tadi malam aku tak pulang, ban ku pecah dan hujan lebat menghambat semuanya." Jelas Chanyeol spontan, Baekhyun terkekeh geli tak benar menghiraukan penjelasan dari suaminya itu.

"Ayo sarapan, aku membuatkan omelet." Ajak Baekhyun mengabaikan wajah kebingungan Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun tak ingin memahari dirinya, fikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keheranan tapi tak menyuarakan tanya apapun, ia dengan patuh mengikuti Baekhyun menuju meja makan dan benar tersedia dua omelet di atas nya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, Chanyeol dengan ragu memasukkan sesuap omelet kedalam mulutnya dan hampir saja memuntahkan itu kembali kala rasa aneh menghampiri lidahnya.

"Enak kan, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuatnya." Ujar Baekhyun pura-pura antusias, Chanyeol dengan terpaksa mengangguk dab tersenyum paksa. Ia dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempensiunkan Jung ajjuhma beberapa hari lalu karena menurut mereka Jung ajjuhma sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja.

Acara makan mereka selesai tanpa pembahasan apapun tentang ketidak pulangan Chanyeol tadi malam, Baekhyun agaknya tengah berbaik hati dan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja, yaa setidaknya itulah fikiran Chanyeol sebelum ia memasuki kamar mereka dengan rahang ternganga.

"Baby, kemana barang-barangku?" Tanya Chanyeol was-was.

"Aku pindahkan kekamar lainnya karena sepertinya kau sudah tak mau tidur bersama ku." Jawab Baekhyun acuh, Chanyeol speechless. Ia seharus nya tahu, ketenangan Baekhyun tak harus ia syukuri sementara suami mungil nya itu tak pernah pengampun.

"Baek, aku bersumpah aku tak bisa pulang tadi malam karena ban ku pecah dan hujan lebat menghambat ku, batrai ku habis saat hendak menghubungi mu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar seraya memegangi kedua lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak perduli, ia melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol dan hendak berlalu, tapi Chanyeol dengan big hand nya menahan Baekhyun.

"Baek kumohon maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya," Bujuk Chanyeol memelas, Baekhyun memandang remeh. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, ia berlutut didepan Baekhyun.

"Ampuni aku kali ini saja, please." ucap Chanyeol seraya menyatukan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Kau beruntung aku tengah berbaik hati sekarang, jadi aku memaafkanmu." ujar Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia bangkit lalu mencium Baekhyun hingga mereka berakhir dengan beronde-ronde pagi panas.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Detik berlalu berganti menit, menit berlalu berganti jam, jam berlalu berganti hari, hari berlalu berganti bulan. Sebulan sudah kiranya accident yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Chaeyoung, perubahan benar-benar ditunjukkan wanita itu, ia selalu menghindari Chanyeol sebisa mungkin dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri didepan Chanyeol tak sedikitpun membuat kontak mata, meskipun saat ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya pada pria itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Chanyeol datar, tatapan nya tajam mengintimidasi. Chaeyoung makin menunduk takut, ia dengan ragu meletakkan map berwarna padi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membola tak percaya, ia dengan sangat jelas bisa melihat dan membaca seluruh isi map itu yang pada intinya mengatakan bahwa Chaeyoung tengah mengandung dan itu adalah anaknya. Chanyeol tak berkata ia hanya terlalu bahagia, tetapi Chaeyoung menanggapinya dengan maksud lain.

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku bisa menggugurkan nya jika kau mau tapi jangan bunuh aku, kumohon." Chaeyoung berkata panik, ia jelas mendengar rumor bahwa ParkBaekhyun pernah membunuh wanita yang mengandung anak dari suaminya. Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka mendengar apa yang barusaja Chaeyoung katakan.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa tuan Baekhyun pernah..mm.." Chaeyoung tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya, Chanyeol pun tak harus bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia pun dengan jelas mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan sekretarisnya itu.

"Tak perlu kau gugur kan, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk anak yang kau kandung, suamiku tak akan mengusikmu," Chanyeol teringat akan anak didalam kandungan Jiyeon yang mati karena Baekyun, "tidak lagi."

Sebenarnya Kai dan Sehun telah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kebenarannya, tapi Chanyeol berasumsi jika saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu kejam memperlakukan Jiyeon mungkin wanita itu tidak akan melarikan diri yang mengakibatkan Chanyeol kehilangan anaknya.

Chanyeol memutuskan akan membawa Chaeyoung tinggal bersama nya untuk sementara waktu, itu akan memudahkan nya mengawasi Chaeyoung dari kekejaman Baekhyun. Chaeyoung menurutinya, ia pulang dan membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pindah kerumah Chanyeol.

Saat Chaeyoung keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol bertepatan dengan kedatangan Kai dan Sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin kau mencarikan aku sekretaris baru." Ucap Chanyeol to the point, Sehun mengernyit.

"Aku tadi melihat sekretaris mu menangis, kau memecatnya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

"Dia tengah mengandung, jadi aku memutuskan untuk member hentikan nya." Jelas Chanyeol ambigu tak benar memberi pencerahan pada kaki tangannya itu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika ia hamil? Dia masih bisa bekerja!" Kai berseru, Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendesah lelah.

"Ia tengah mengandung anakku." Ucap Chanyeol memberitahu. Jika saja Sehun tak mengingat wajah datarnya mungkin ia sudah pingsan ditempatnya saat ini.

"What the fuck! Lalu kau pikir Baekhyun akan diam saja begitu?" Tanya Sehun mengintimidasi. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan membawa nya tinggal bersama ku agar aku bisa mengawasinya dari kekejaman Baekhyun." jelas Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun mengernyit tak suka, Baekhyun dan sifat kejam nya itu tak pernah bisa diatasi.

"Kau gila! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat suami mu itu!" Tutur Kai emosi, ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang satu ini. Sehun tak banyak memberi respon karena Chanyeol akan tetap pada pendiriannya, Sehun hanya mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum simpul pada Chanyeol, begitupun Kai yang memberinya pukulan main-main dilengan Chanyeol. Ia tau bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan dukungan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang yang perlu Chanyeol lakukan adalah meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk menerima Chaeyoung yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Saat Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah menonton film dengan buah strawberry ditangannya, jika Chanyeol perhatikan. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun lebih sering berada dirumah dan lebih banyak makan, yang artinya ia memakan apapun termasuk buah pisang yang tak ia gemari, tapi Chanyeol tak mengambil berat hal itu.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Serius sekali," Celetuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh memberikam senyuman bulan sabit miliknya.

"Kau sudah pulang." Ujar Baekhyun lalu memeluk suaminya erat, entah kenapa hari ini Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

"Umm.. Baek, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." Chanyeol memulai dengan ragu, Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan siap mendengarkan Chanyeol, akan tetapi Chanyeol malah menyuruh seseorang masuk, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat Chaeyoung beserta Kai dan Sehun berada dibelakangnya dan yang membuat Baekhyun heran adalah koper yang tengah diseret oleh Chaeyoung.

"Apa yang kau coba untuk sampaikan?" Nada Baekhyun berubah drastis dari sebelum melihat Chaeyoung tadi, Chanyeol mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Mulai saat ini, Chaeyoung akan tinggal bersama kita," Mulai Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ia tengah mengandung anakku, jadi aku membawa nya kesini agar aku bisa mengawasinya." Bagaikan mencium gas beracun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang dan tak bernafas untuk sesaat, jelas itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir, pria itu lantas menanyai keadaannya dan tak meninggalkan sepersekian detik Baekhyun bangkit menuju Chaeyoung, ia menampar wanita itu hingga jatuh tersungkur, Baekhyun memakinya sampai urat-urat lehernya timbul. Chanyeol tak berdiam diri, ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan amukan Baekhyun, akan tetapi Baekhyun malah menyentaknya kuat.

"Kau!" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Chanyeol, "Kau pria brengsek yang selalu kekurangan lubang untuk kau masuki, enyah dari rumahku sekarang bawa serta jalangmu, aku jijik melihat wajahmu." Baekhyun meninju Chanyeol tepat di rahang Chanyeol membuat pria itu kelimpungan, walau tak sampai terjatuh. Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya, wajahnya merah menahan amarah serta tangisan, tapi ia tak akan pernah menumpahkan air matanya hanya untuk menangisi kebodohannya.

Kai dan Sehun sampai menganga melihat itu, Baekhyun baru kali ini memukul Chanyeol, kesadaran mereka pulih kala Chanyeol menginterupsi, meminta mereka untuk membawa Chaeyoung duduk diatas sofa sementara ia mengejar Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Kamar mereka dikunci, Chanyeol tak hilang akal langsung mendobrak pintu mereka, tapi tak mendapati Baekhyun didalamnya, Chanyeol terserang panik tiba-tiba, ia dengan cepat berlari kebalkon kamar untuk mengecek kemungkinan yang paling buruk bisa terjadi, ia bersyukur dugaannya salah. Chanyeol mendengar suara gemericik dari kamar mandi, ia melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar menuju kamar mandi dan mendapati Baekhyun bejongkok didepan kloset tengah memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Baby, are you allright?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir, ia hendak menolong Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku mohon biarkan aku mendapatkan anakku, biarkan ia disini hanya sampai ia melahirkan, setelahnya kau boleh berbuat apapun padanya bahkan kau boleh membunuhnya, tapi setelah ia melahirkan bayinya." Ujar Chanyeol tak berotak, Baekhyun menamparnya sekali lagi untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Kau fikir aku ini apa sampai aku bisa membunuh seseorang, jika pun aku bisa membunuh maka yang akan aku bunuh bukan dia, tapi dirimu!" Sinis Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersentak. Ia sadar ia telah salah bicara.

"Tidak, tidak.. Bukan itu maksudku, maaf kan aku, kau boleh marah padaku asal kau biarkan ia melahirkan bayinya." Bujuk Chanyeol memelas. Baekhyun mengabaikannya lalu berlalu keluar kamar mandi dan dookuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya, saat ia hendak mencapai kenop pintu yang telah bobol karena ulah Chanyeol tadi, Chanyeol menarik tangannya, ia menyudutkan Baekhyun ke dinding dan membawa simungil dalam ciuman panjang penuh lumatan. Baekhyun berontak, namun dengan sigat Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun keatas kepalanya dan menahannya disana menggunakan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lainnya sibuk melucuti pakaian Baekhyun.

Mmhh.." Desahan Baekhyun lolos diantara ciuman panas mereka kala penis mungilnya diremas oleh suami tingginya. Pertahanan Baekhyun luntur seketika saat Chanyeol mengurut penisnya pelan hingga Baekhyun mengejang melepaskan spermanya ditangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya seperti koala lalu membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur mereka dengan Chanyeol menempatkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun tanpa berniat mmenindihnya. Ia melebarkan paha Baekhyun dan disuguhi langsung dengan lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya lalu tanpa segan menjilati lubang berkerut itu.

"Asshh.. Ohh fuck, lebihh dalamhh.." Baekhyun meminta putus asa, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya makin dalam, tapi Baekhyun tak cukup puas karna lidah Chanyeol kurang panjang untuk menyentuh prostatnya.

"Yeolhh, berhenti bermain-main ngghhh..." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai dan menjauhi tubuh Baekhyun guna melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Memompa milik nya sebentar agar menegang sempurna lalu perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki manhole Baekhyun.

Membiarkan Baekhyun menyesuaikan miliknya dan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari simungil, Chanyeol mulai bergerak, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Hanya sampai ia melahirkan, aku janji.. Ughh sempit sekali." Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak benar peduli akan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, hasrat bercintanya tiba-tiba membumbung tinggi dan ia ingin Chanyeol melepaskannya untuk dirinya,

"ahhh fasterhh.." Baekhyun meracau, ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya, Chanyeol menggeleng, ia seolah enggan melajukan temponya.

"Biarkan ia melahirkan bayinya, ku mohon.." Chanyeol berusaha bernegoisasi, ia menutup lubang kencing Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi,

"Lepashh yeollh lepashh..." Pinta Baekhyun putus asa.

"Berikan izin ia tinggal disini dan melahirkan bayinya maka aku akan memberimu pelepasan." Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghentak milik nya semakin dalam dan tepat menyentuh prostat Baekhyun.

"O..okehh, iya ahh dia boleh..Ohh fuck, tinggalhh disini dan melahirkan bayinyahh.." Ucap Baekhyun susah payah, Chanyeol tersenyum senang lantas menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Ia mempercepat gerakannya, Baekhyun kembali meracau.

"so tight, together baby.." Chanyeol pun sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendesah nikmat kala pelepasan menjemput mereka. Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya, ia masih berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari simungil, Chabyeol terkekeh, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu cepat lelah dan tertidur usai percintaan mereka, Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan selimut, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol, ia meraih jubah bajunya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus mengurus Chaeyoung, Chanyeol menyerahkan Chaeyoung kepada maidnya untuk ditunjukkan arah kamar yang bisa dipakai wanita itu.

"Kau mendapat izin Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Seks selalu menjadi solusi yang terbaik."

Tapi sayang Chanyeol salah mengartikan, bukan karena seks Baekhyun memberi izin, Baekhyun hanya tak mampu bersikap tegas pada Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, ia hanya terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE;*

.

.

 **Cangkem :**

Wkwkwkwk duuhh makasih loh udah mau riview dan nungguin, pokoknya setiap 10riview langsung py lanjut, jadi cepet atau lambat up nya yaa tergantung kalian :)) seriusan ini udah berusaha untuk dipanjangin partnya cuma entah kenapa selalu jadi pendek :'((

makasih yang udah nyempetin riview ;* **n3208007, Hyera832, mikaanggra, godtaemwithfairybee, chika love baby baekhyun, riska.dictator.II, justqwerty, BaekHill, Pcyrealwife, Hyunbee, Chanbaeknaena, yoogeurt, kickykeklikler, Andiani9.**

 **NB :**

itu Baekhyun kenapa ;P

annyeong chingudeul ;*

# **CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	5. Chapter 4

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Baekhyun terbangun tanpa rasa mual seperti biasanya dan ia bersyukur akan hak itu. Ia bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya lalu keluar dari kamar nya tanpa membangunkan Chanyeol. Baekhhyun menuruni tangga dengan angkuh, para maidnya membungkuk hormat dibalas anggukan ringan dari Baekhyun.

"Dimana kalian menempatkan wanita itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Maid itu menatapnya takut-takut.

"Dikamar itu, tuan muda." Jawab maid itu seraya menunjuk salah satu kamar dilantai atas tepat disamping kamarnya, kamar itu biasanya digunakan oleh mertua atau orang tuanya jika datang berkunjung. Baekhyun lantas mengerut tak suka.

"Siapa yang memberinya izin untuk menempati kamar itu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, suaranya dingin terdengar, siapapun tahu jika Baekhyun telah berada diambang amarahnya.

"Tu..tuan besar yang memerintahkannya." Maid itu menjawab terbatah. Baekhyun hampir saja meledak dalam amarah jika ia tak ingat ini masih pagi hari.

"Pindahkan!" Titah Baekhyun, maidnya menatap dalam kebingungan. "Keluarkan semua barangnya dan pindahkan ia kekamar belakang." Jelas Baekhyun. Maid itu tak harus menunggu dua kali perintah, mereka dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan menggedor pintu Chaeyoung lalu mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian Chaeyoung dari dalam lemari mengabaikan segala bentuk pertanyaan dan raut kebingungan wanita itu.

"Mau kalian bawa kemana pakaian nya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba hadir ditengah keributan itu, para maid lantas menunduk takut, tapi tak memberikan jawaban akan apa yang Chanyeol tanyai.

"Kalian termasuk dalam kategori bisu atau tuli?" Chanyeol menyentak berbahaya karena ia tak sedikitpun mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Tuan muda meminta kami untuk memindahkan nona Chaeyoung kekamar belakang." Jawab maid itu was-was, Chanyeol terserang pening secara mendadak.

"Kamar belakang tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan, tenang saja." Chanyeol berujar pada Chaeyoung yang hampir menangis lalu berlalu membiarkan para pelayannya melanjutkan pekerjaan. Chanyeol menuruni tangga mencari suami mungilnya yang tengah berada didapur dengan satu baskom eskrim strawberry.

"Baby, kau memindahkan Chaeyoung?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan, tak benar menunjukkan satupun amarahnya. Baekhyun mengabaikannya tetap sibuk dengan eskrim ditangannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengabaikannya seolah Chanyeol tak ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Oke aku minta maaf, maaf sudah seenaknya membiarkan ia menempati kamar itu." sesal Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, muak rasanya ia mendengar Chanyeol terus melontarkan kata maaf yang tak benar ia sesali kesalahannya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Baby look, aku meminta Chaeyoung tinggal disini bukan hanya untuk mengawasinya, melainkan untuk membawanya bekerja juga." Ujar Chanyeol memberi pengertian, Baekhyun sepertinya tertarik. Ia mengalihkan eksistensinya ke Chanyeol.

"Dia bisa menjadi pengganti Jung ajjuhma." Ujar Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun berdecak malas.

"Aku bisa melakukannya bahkan tanpa kau suruh." celetuk Baekhyun laku kembali menyantap eskrimnya. Chanyeol terkekeh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa jika suaminya mungilnya itu bahkan lebih cerdas dari pada dia.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak memeluk Baekhyun sebelum simungil menghentikan nya dengan dorongan tiba-tiba disusul Baekhyun yang terburu menuju wastafel dengan tangan membekap mulutnya, Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Chanyeol mengurut tengkuk suaminya khawatir.

"Mual mu makin parah saja, cobalah periksa kedokter." ujar Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menyeka bibirnya lalu mengangguk. Setelah membawa Baekhyun kembali kekamar mereka, Chanyeol pun segera menuju kantornya.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Minseok memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun yang terduduk dihadapan mejanya, ia telah mendengar semua keluhan Baekhyun dan semuanya mengarah pada satu hal. Baekhyun tengah dalam keadaan berbadan dua.

"Aku ingin mengetes urinmu untuk memastikan dugaan ku," ujar Minseok, ia mengambil botol kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Isi itu dengan air kencingmu." Ucap Minseok memberitahu, Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah lalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan Minseok dan mengisi botol yang diberikan Minseok dengan air kencingnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Minseok.

Minseok menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu menyuruh seorang perawat untuk membawa nya ke lab untuk diuji.

15 menit menunggu, perawat itu kembali dan membawa hasil tes yang Minseok inginkan. Ia membukanya terburu seperti tengah dikejar Doberman disebelah apartemennya.

"Kau hamil, Baek. 2minggu!" Seru Minseok penuh kegembiraan setelah melihat isi dari kertas hasil lab tersebut. Baekhyun membola dalam keterkejutan.

"Hyung, bercanda mu tidak lucu sama sekali." Baekhyun memperingati, Minseok menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tak bercanda! Nih kau lihat sendiri." Ucap Minseok seraya menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tanpa membuang waktu segera melihat isi kertas tersebut untuk memastikan kebenaran akan apa yang Minseok ucapkan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk membeku ditempatnya.

"Ta..tapi ba..bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau memiliki tempat untuk bereproduksi, ngomong-ngomong." Jawab Minseok main-main, Baekhyun benar emosi akan itu. Ia membutuhkan jawaban dan Minseok malah mempermainkan dirinya.

"Maksudku.. Aku tak pernah lupa meminum obat pencegah kehamilan yang kau berikan, jadi tolong katakan padaku! Kenapa aku bisa hamil?" Baekhyun berujar, tak lupa menekankan setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Minseok menelan ludahnya sekali lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarya terjadi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir saja meledak dalam kemarahan jika ia tak mengingat ia tengah berada didalam rumah sakit saat ini, pun Minseok segera menenangkan Baekhyun dengan segala kalimat bujukan yang biasa ia katakan.

"Mau ku periksa?" Tawar Minseok was-was. Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu membaringkan tubuh nya diatas brankar, Minseok tersenyum senang. Dokter muda itu melakukan tahap-tahap untuk USG. Alat pendetector mulai berjalan diatas perut Baekhyun.

"Oh my god! Aku tidak percaya ini." Minseok berujar dalam nada tinggi dan sialnya lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan bergidik ngeri.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Minseok tersenyum makin lebar dan Baekhyun rasa bibir Minseok akan robek karena tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ada dua detak jantung Baek! Lihatlah!" Minseok berseru seraya menunjuk layar USG, Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan Minseok dan benar melihat apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok. Ia meragu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minseok untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Anakmu kembar, astaga Baekhyun aku tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini." Ucap Minseok heboh, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini Baekhyun membolakan matanya karena terkejut.

"Jangan menggugurkannya! Aku akan melaporkan mu pada polisi jika kau melakukannya." Belum selesai rasanya Baekhyun menguasai keterkejutannya Minseok malah menguarkan kalimat tidak masuk akal yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengetuk kepala dokter muda itu. Mengabaikan keluhan Minseok, Baekhyun bangkit dan membenarkan bajunya.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh anak ku sendiri, aku akan menjaga mereka dengan sepenuh hati." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap perutnya sayang.

Minseok tersenyum senang, lalu memberikan salinan USGsa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Jangan memberi tahu Chanyeol dulu, aku akan memberithunya saat ulangtahun ku nanti." Peringat Baekhyun, Minseok mengangguk faham. Minseok terlampau senang jadi ia dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

"Ahh aku bahkan sudah memiki nama untuk mereka, Baek." Ujar Minseok antusias, Baekhyun menunggu dengan binaran dimatanya.

"Chanhyun dan Chanhee, bukankah lucu? itu bisa dipakai untuk nama perempuan dan laki-laki." Minseok berkata, Baekhyun tersenyum memberikan dua jempolnya untuk Minseok.

"Hyung Jjang." Ujar Baekhyun, lalu ia mengalihkan eksistensinya pada perutnya.

"Hallo, Chanhyun dan Chanhee papa is here." lalu ia terkikik mendengar suaranya sendiri. Minseok ikut terkikik, siapa tadi yang hampir mengamuk karena mendapati dirinya hamil, sekarang lihatlah bahkan Baekhyun nampak lebih bersinar penuh kebahagiaan.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Baekhyun terbangun malam hari hanya karena rasa lapar yang melanda, ia tiba-tiba saja menginginkan jajangmyeon.

"Yeollie.. Bangun, belikan aku jajangmyeon~" Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol yang masih asik menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

Bukannya terbangun, Chanyeol malah merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun a ksaasaeAsSsal lalu menempatkan bibirnya diatas telinga Chanyeol.

"Yeollie bangun!!!" lalu teriak sekaencang yang ia bisa hingga membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Ia terbangun dengan disambut cengiran tak bersalah dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Cahanyeol malas, ia paling anti jika tidurnya terganggu. Baekhyun cemberut.

"Aku ingin jajangmyeon, belikan yaa." Pinta Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengernyit lalu melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya.

"Ini jam 2 malam Baek dan kau menginginkan jajangmyeon? Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan Baekhyun, suaminya itu membangunkan dirinya hanya karena jajangmyeon.

"Iya aku menginginkan jajangmyeon dan kau harus membelikannya untukku." Baekhyun menjawab seringan kapas.

"Besok saja yaa, besok pagi-pagi aku janji akan membelikannya untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol mencoba bernego, tapi sayang Baekhyun tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi dan ia berakhir mengikuti keinginan suami mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol mengiringi langkahnya dengan omelan-omelan kesal yang tak bisa ia suarakan pada Baekhyun, namun langkahnya terusik kala mendengar suara berisik dari dapur. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya was-was, barangkali saja ada pencuri yang berhasil memasuki rumahnya, tapi tidak. Bukan pencuri, melainkan Chaeyoung yang tengah berdiri didepan kulkas dengan pintunya yang terbuka dan badannya tertutupi oleh pintu itu, wanita itu seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, dini hari begini bukannya tidur malah bermain didepan kulkas, fikir Chanyeol.

Chaeyoung terkejut tapi tak memberikan respon yang berarti, ia hanya menunduk dalam tak berani memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memakan bibimbap." Chaeyoung mencicit, Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa sadar.

"Sekalian aku juga mau keluar, pakai jaketmu aku tunggu di mobil." Ujar Chanyeol. Chaeyoung ingin menolak, tapi Chanyeol bahkan sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Chaeyoung dan Chanyeol pergi ke restoran 24jam yang untungnya menyediakan segala macam makanan jadi Chanyeol tak perlu pergi kerestoran lain untuk mendapatkan pesanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menemani Chaeyoung memakan bibimbap nya dengan perasaan geli, pasalnya Chaeyoung seperti orang yang tidak makan 3 hari.

"Kau selalu terbangun tengah malam begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol, Chaeyoung mengangguk malu.

"Lainkali jika kau menginginkan sesuatu katakan saja padaku atau kalau kau mau kau bisa mengatakannya pada Jaejoong." Ucap Chanyeol memberitahu, Chaeyoung meragu tapi tak memberi bantahan.

Setelah Chaeyoung selesai dengan urusan makanannya, mereka pun pulang tanpa lupa pesanan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas, ia lantas membangunkan Baekhyun memberitahu jika pesanannya sudah datang.

"Lama sekali!" Celetuk Baekhyun dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Iya, tadi aku menunggu Chaeyoung selesai makan dulu." Entah karena terlalu jujur atau sangking bodohnya, Chanyeol malah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau pergi bersamanya?" Tanya Baekhyun datar, Chanyeol tak menyadari itu dan ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pergi." Baekhyun berujar sama datarnya seperti tadi, Chanyeol kebingungan. "Pergi dari kamar ini, aku muak melihat wajahmu!" Tutur Baekhyun, moodnya mendadak hancur.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti, Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia mencekal tangan Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tak mau pergi dari kamar ini, maka aku yang akan pergi." Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol kemudian benar-benar berlalu.

Pagi hari tak seheboh biasanya karena sedari Chanyeol bangun tadi Baekhyun bahkan tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, ia berusaha menghindari Chanyeol.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Hari berlalu kelakuan Baekhyun benar tak dapat Chanyeol tebak, mood Baekhyun kerap berubah-ubah bahkan hanya dengan hitungan menit. Chanyeol kadang berfikir sebenarnya apa yang salah dari Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban akan semua pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha maklum dan tak memperpanjang semua kelakuan Baekhyun yang makin menjadi, Baekhyun tak pernah lagi sungkan untuk menyiksa Chaeyoung, baik dengan kata-kata maupun tindakan, pun Chanyeol tak pernah protes akan hal itu, Chanyeol faham mungkin Baekhyun belum bisa menerima Chaeyoung sepenuhnya.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan, entah kesalahan apa yang Chaeyoung lakukan hingga Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dan menyeret wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu keluar dari dapur dan mendorong tubuh Chaeyoung hingga menubruk tubuh Chanyeol tak lupa beserta segala makiannya dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak marah untuk yang satu ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Baek?" Chanyeol mencoba menahan amarahnya tak ingin memicu keributan lainnya.

"Dia mencoba membunuhku dengan memberi ku racun." Jelas Baekhyun menjuru pada makanan yang Chaeyoung masak.

"Tidak tuan, aku bersumpah aku tidak sengaja membuatnya keasinan." Chaeyoung mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Baek, kau hanya terlalu berlebihan, dia tidak akan membunuhmu." Chanyeol mencoba menjadi pihak tengah.

"Katakan itu jika aku sudah mati ditangannya." Cerca Baekhyun. Chanyeol memerintahkan maidnya untuk membawa Chaeyoung kembali kemarnya.

"Pergi bawa jalangmu keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa belas kasih.

"Perlu kau ingat, rumah ini masih miliku dan kau masih berada dibawah naungan ku jadi kau lah yang seharusnya menuruti apa kataku." Chanyeol sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya makin lama lagi, Baekhyun membola tak percaya.

"Ya kau benar, aku lah yang menumpang disini seharusnya aku yang pergi." Baekhyun berujar lirih lalu berlalu dan Chanyeol tak berusaha untuk menghentikan Baekhyun sesekali Baekhyun pun harus diberi pelajaran dan Chanyeol fikir Baekhyun akan kembali dalam beberapa jam. Chanyeol berubah khawatir, hingga malam menjelang Baekhyun pun tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang kerumah. Bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam, sebenarnya pergi kemana Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah hampir ratusan kali menelfon Baekhyun maupun Jaejoong dan ratusan kalipula suara operator yang menjawabnya. Chanyeol bahkan telah menelfon Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok, mereka pun tak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya.

Chanyeol membawa pandangannya pada pintu rumahnya yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang, itu Baekhyun.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin, Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol marah padanya, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mencekal tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat sangempunya meringis karena genggaman Chanyeol yang menyakitkan.

"Aku bertanya padamu dan kau malah pergi begitu saja." Ujar Chanyeol berbahaya. Baekhyun berdecih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang sumpah demi apapun itu menyakitkan.

"Lepas!" Bentak Baekhyun emosi.

"Jawab aku! Chanyeol pun ikut membentak tak kalah emosi, Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah lalu menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan kekuatan penuh, Baekhyun tak membuang waktu segera menuju kamarnya saat Chanyeol tengah meringis menahan sakit di kakinya.

Didalam kamus Baekhyun tak ada yang namanya kalah dan mengalah, ia tidak selemah itu untuk takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, ia membuka kancing jasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya kemudian menyadarkan tubuh disandaran kursi. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya pening.

Ia baru saja kehilangan tender besar dan juga ia mengalami rugi tak sedikit akibat karyawannya yang melakukan korupsi. Kai dan Sehun memandangnya prihatin.

"Beri sedikit pelajaran pada si gendut itu." Chanyeol berucap menjuru pada Karyawannya yang sudah berani bermain api dengannya. Mereka memang sudah melaporkannya pada polisi tapi siapapun tahu jika uang sudah hilang akan sulit untuk didapatkan kembali. Maka Chanyeol menggunakan caranya sendiri.

"Kurasa sebotol wine tidak terlalu buruk untuk obat sakit kepala." Tutur Kai disertai senyuman main-mainnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bar yang biasa mereka datangi.

Mereka masing-masing hanya memesan segelas wine karena tujuan mereka bukan untuk mabuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, masih mengamuk?" Kai bertanya dengan nada bergurau, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meletakkan gelasnya.

"Hu'um.. Setiap hari aku selalu mendengarnya meneriaki Chaeyoung." Tutur Chanyeol lelah, Kai terkekeh.

"Itu sih salahmu, pasangan mana yang tak marah jika suaminya membawa wanita lain pulang kerumah dan lagi wanita itu mengandung anakmu." Ucap Sehun berpendapat, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain membawa nya kerumahku, itu memudahkan aku untuk menjauhkannya dari kegilaan Baekhyun." Sehun berdecih kecil menanggapi Chanyeol dengan segala asumsinya.

"Jadi yang Baekhyun lakukan setiap hari itu bukan bagian dari kegilaannya?" Sarkas Kai, Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Setidaknya ia tidak membunuh Chaeyoung." Ucap Chanyeol enteng, Kai dan Sehun mengangguk faham.

Setelah puas mengisi tenggorokan mereka dengan cairan yang membakar, mereka pun pulang, Chanyeol pun sudah tak tahan ingin sampai dirumah dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dikasur miliknya dengan Baekhyun berada di pelukannya. Sehun dan Kai mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang kerumah pria itu karena mereka tadi hanya membawa satu mobil.

Semua khayalan Chanyeol melambung seketika saat memasuki rumahnya. Ia terbelalak kaget begitupun Kai dan Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat Chaeyoung tergeletak tak berdaya diujung tangga dan Baekhyun berada disana.

Chanyeol tentu tak bodoh untuk mengartikan nya, Baekhyun pasti mendorong Chaeyoung dari atas tangga, baru saja Chanyeol berkata bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan membunuh Chaeyoung tapi lihatlah yang terjadi sekarang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BYUNBAEKHYUN!!!" suara Chanyeol menggelegar mengisi penjuru ruangan.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Perut Chaeyoung sudah terlihat membuncit karena umur kandungnya sudah hampir memasuki usia 3bulan, ketahanan fisik Chaeyoung lebih kuat dari pada Baekhyun, wanita itu bahkan tidak mengalami moorningsickness yang terlalu buruk berbanding balik dengan Baekhyun yang selalu mengalami pagi yang buruk karena morningsickness yang ia alami, seperti saat ini.

Ia tengah berjongkok didepan closet memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan tidak keluar sedikitpun, hanya air. Setelah selesai dengan masalah perutnya, Baekhyun kembali ketempat tidur tak berniat melakukan apapun yang menguras tenaganya, ia terlalu lemas meski hanya untuk menuruni tangga sekalipun.

Baekhyun benar tertidur dan baru terbangun ketika sore menjelang itupun karena haus yang menggila, ia berdecak kesal. Baekhyun menyuruh Chaeyoung untuk membawakannya air putih.

"Ahh aku juga ingin makan kimchi, bawakan yang ada di kulkas." titah Baekhyun, Chaeyoung mengangguk patuh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak lapar dan sedang tak ingin memakan apapun, ia hanya ingin membuat Chaeyoung bekerja lebih.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum ia mendengar suara teriakan dari luar kamarnya. Baekhyun penasaran lalu keluar dari kamar nya guna mencari tahu darimana suara teriakan itu berasal.

Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat mendapati Chaeyoung terbaring diujung anak tangga, ia menuruni tangga dan barulah Baekhyun melihat darah mengalir dari kepala serta sela kaki Chaeyoung. Baekhyun itu takut darah, ia ingin sekali bertanya menanyai keadaan wanita itu, tapi kakinya diam membeku, lidahnya kelu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BYUNBAEKHYUN!!!"

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE;*

.

.

 **Cangkem :**

Maaf ya py telat up nya, bukan mau maksud PHP, tapi mbahnya Py meninggal jadi py gak terlalu konsen sama tulisan, makasih lohh udah mau nungguin cerita ini, py terhura jadinya. Chapter depan udah end ini wkwkwkwk cepet banget rasanya ;D oiiya peraturannya masih sama yaa 10riview fast update.

makasih buat yang nyempetin buat riview;* **iamucup, godtaemwithfairybee, jyongjae, kbaeki45, Myluckyb, zoelintang, intancheeks, vivivae, PeterChan, President of the girls, cb6104, Chanbeelv, Guest, hyuniee86, chanbaekismyown, henhen, bubleblue, chanyeoru, AyuPacarChanyeol, shindorogudick, Hyera832, key ji shin, BaekHill, berrybyun,407bubleblue, mikaanggra, Chanbaeknaena, Hyunbee, justqwerty, Andiani9, PinkuBlue614, Pcyrealwife, kickykeklikler, n3208007, Hyera832.**

 **NB :**

nahloh nahloh Chaeyoung kenapa tu? ;P

annyeong chingudeul ;*

# **CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	6. Chapter 5

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA .**

.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BYUNBAEKHYUN?" Baekhyun akhirnya mendengar suara suaminya yang dapat ia mintai tolong untuk menanyakan keadaan Chaeyoung, tapi ada yang salah dari suara itu. Chanyeol terlihat marah padanya, otak Baekhyun tak begitu mampu untuk mencerna apa maksudnya, ia masih dalam mode paniknya.

"Cha..chan.. Cha..cha..Chaeyoung dia.." Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tubuhnya didorong oleh Chanyeol hingga pinggangnya mengenai pegangan tangga.

"Menjauh darinya!" Chanyeol berujar tanpa tahu Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, Baekhyun merabai pinggangnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha membangunkan Chaeyoung, tapi wanitanitu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Shit! Bantu aku membawa nya kerumah sakit." Ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun dan Kai yang sama sekali tak berkutik. Mendengar perintah dari Chanyeol, mereka bergegas membantu Chanyeol membopong tubuh Chaeyoung untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Jaejoong menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" Ketus Baekhyun saat Jaejoong hendak membantunya, Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Baekhyun. Jaejoong heran kenapa Baekhyun harus selalu berpura-pura kuat sementara ia sangat rapuh didalam.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan, tapi kali ini tidak, ia tak bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tampak benar-benar tak bertenaga. Ia dengan berani membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk disofa, Jaejoong menyingkap sedikit baju yang Baekhyun pakaikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun nadanya masih sinis. Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah, tenang saja Baekhyun takkan bertahan lama dengan sikap sinisnya.

"Baek, aku hanya ingin mengobati pinggangmu." Tutur Jaejoong pelan, Baekhyun terdiam. Jaejoong perlahan mengusap param disekitar pinggang Baekhyun yang meruam merah, Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit. Satu hal yang Jaejoong pelajari selama menjaga Baekhyun, simungil kejam itu tak tahan pada rasa sakit, ia bahkan akan sakit jika lupa menaikkan suhu kamarnya.

"Antarkan aku kekamar, Hyung." Baekhyun benar-benar pusing dan ia membutuhkan tempat tidur untuk membaringkan tubuh lemahnya, Baekhyun tak tahu jika trimester awal akan sangat menyiksa. Jaejoong membantunya, ia membopong Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya terselip di pinggang Baekhyun yang tidak terkena memar.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Chanyeol menunggu dalam cemas didepan ruangan yang memeriksa Chaeyoung.

"Aku tak menyangka Baekhhyun bisa segila itu." Kai mencetus tak percaya yang mana membuat amarah Chanyeol makin menjadi. Sehun memberi tatapan tajam pada Kai, bukannya menenangkan Chanyeol malah makin memperburuk keadaam. Tak lama dokter keluar dengan wajah lesu.

"Ny.Chaeyoung mengalami gegar otak ringan dan ia mengalami keguguran, bayinya tak selamat karena ia mengalami pendarahan parah." Doktwr itu menjelaskan tiap detail yang Chaeyoung alami. Dan Kai menyesal telah memiliki mulut yang comel, ia tak bisa menahan kata-katanya sedikitpun. Sehun mendesah, ia fikir mungkin itu dikarenakan Kai terlalu banyak minum, Sehun bersyukur ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Chanyeol tak menyisakan detik untuk segera melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit, Sehun dan Kai mengikuti nya dalam rasa cemas yang melanda.

Tak heran lagi, jika orang yang emosi identik dengan membawa kendaraan diluar nalar, begitupula yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ia menancap gas hingga kecepatan penuh. Beruntung mereka sampai dengan selamat.

Chanyeol melangkah tergesa memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun posesive, amarah Chanyeol makin membara. Apa yang coba mereka lakukan, berselingkuh darinya sementara ia dilanda stres karena lagi-lagi kehilangan anaknya, fikir Chanyeol.

Tanpa fikir panjang Chanyeol segera memisahkan Jaejoong dan Baekhyun lalu mendorong Baekhyun kedinding dengan tangan yang mencekik leher simungil dengan kuat, Baekhyun terbatuk dan meronta meminta dilepaskan tapi Chanyeol yang diliputi kemarahan seolah buta.

"Chanyeol.. Lepasssh" Baekhyun putus asa saat Chanyeol malah makin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Baekhyun rasa lehernya bisa saja patah karena perbuatan Chanyeol itu.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu untuk bermurah hati pada Chaeyoung sedikit saja, hanya sampai ia melahirkan anaknya kau boleh melakukan apapun, kenapa kau susah sekali untuk menurutinya!" Chanyeol menyentak, Chanyeol menamparnya sekali sebelum ia membanting Baekhyun kelantai membuat lagi-lagi badannya terbentur dengan kaki meja. Sehun dan Kai serta Jaejoong terperanjat ditempat mereka, tapi tak cukup berani untuk menghentikan Chanyeol. Belum.

Baekhyun memegang pinggangnya, ia meringis kesakitan hampir saja menangis karena itu menyakitkan bahkan sakit yang tadi saja belum hilang dan malah ditambah dengan sakit yang baru.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, kau salah faham!" Ucap Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya seraya hendak bangkit sebelum Chanyeol menendang perutnya sekali dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Jaejoong ingin menolong, tapi pergerakannya ditahan oleh Kai dan Sehun yang berfikiran jika Baekhyun harus diberi pelajaran sekali-kali.

"Jangan berdalih! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas dengan menggunakan mata kepalaku, kenapa kau harus menjadi egois dan mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri?" Chanyeol berujar dengan tuduhan yang sama sekali tak ia lihat dengan jelas bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya. Baekhyun tak bisa menjawabnya, perutnya sakit karena tendangan dari Chanyeol.

"Tuan, berhenti! Kau akan menyesalinya!" Jaejoong memperingatkan, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Kai dan Sehun yang tak berniat melonggarkan pengangannya sama sekali. Pria jangkung itu berdecih melihat Baekhyun, fikirnya Baekhyun tengah berpura-pura agar mendapatkan simpati Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu, ia sudah cukup muak menutup mata akan segala kesalahan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Jangan berpura-pura karena itu tak akan berhasil, Kau harus tahu tak semua kesalahan mu dapat aku maafkan, aku sudah terlalu banyak memanjakanmu hingga kau selalu berbuat sesuka hatimu, tapi kali ini kau sudah benar-benar melampai batasanmu, ByunBaekhyun!" Sekali perut Baekhyun ditendang menggunakan ujung sepatu Chanyeol yang meruncing, Baekhyun terbatuk sekali dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak.. Jangan perutku.. Kumohon.." Baekhyun memelas, ada bayi didalam perutnya dan ia tak ingin bayinya kenapa-kenapa, Chanyeol terkekeh geli, fikirnya Baekhyun masih menggunakan keangkuhannya disaat terdesak seperti ini.

"Bahkan disaat seperti inipun kau tidak tahu malu malah bernego dengan ku?" Remeh Chanyeol, Baekhyun beringsut berusaha menjauhi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Jaejoong memelas berharap pria itu dapat menolongnya dari amukan Chanyeol.

"H...hy..hyung, to..tolong ughh.. Anakku.." Beretepatan dengan itu sekali lagi Chanyeol menendang perut Baekhyun membuat simungil terpelanting beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi, kepala Baekhyun pening bukan kepalang, pandangannya mengabur tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Cukup sudah, Jaejoong tak dapat menahannya lagi. Maka dari itu, ia dengan sepenuh tenaga melepaskan rengkuhan Kai dan Sehun lalu dengan berani mendorong Chanyeol menjauhi tubuh Baekhyun yang tampak mengenaskan. Chanyeol baru saja akan protes, namun didetik berikutnya ia tergugu akan apa yang ia lihat dalam pandangannya.

Baekhyun seperti orang sekarat dengan lebam disepanjang leher dan dipipinya serta bibirnya yang basah karena mengeluarkan darah. Jaejoong menyelipkan tangannya dibawah tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan lainnya dipaha Baekhyun, ia menatap paha Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai tangannya, itu darah dan sangat kental jika Jaejoong bisa menambahkan. Jaejoong menjadi kalap, ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya dan ia tak bisa melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan begini dengan Chanyeol. Setelah meletakkan Baekhyun dengan benar, Jaejoong lantas menghajar Chanyeol bukan sekali tapi 3 kali hampir menjadi 4 sebelum Kai dan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Asal kau tau Baekhyun tengah mengandung anakmu dan kau dengan kurang ajarnya malah memukuli dia yang bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, dasar baji.."

"Se..selamatkan anakku..ku mohon.." Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk membuka suara diantara rasa sakit yang mendera, Jaejoong tersadar lalu dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan pergi kerumah sakit.

Chanyeol membeku, ia hilang kata tapi memiliki waktu untuk berfikir. Ia dengan cepat mengejar Jaejoong guna memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, semoga.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Saat Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun sampai dirumah sakit, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada disana, Jaejoong mengabari mereka dan memberi tahu segala kebenarannya.

"Kau puas?" Tanya Luhan, ia menghapus airmatanya kasar. Chanyeol tidak menjawab karena ia pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

PLAAKK

Kyungsoo menampar Chanyeol hingga kepalanya menoleh kesamping, Kai gelapan segera menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang lainnya, tapi Kyungsoo menampis tangannya kasar dan juga menampar pipinya, bukan main sakit.

"Kau pun sama brengseknya! Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Chanyeol membunuh sahabatku!" Kyungsoo berujar sampai urat kepalanya menonjol, Kai meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, meski Kyungsoo meronta pada awalnya, pemuda bermata doe itu akhirnya menangis tersedu didada Kai dan mengatakan betapa brengseknya ia.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh kekecewaan lalu mendesah pelan, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sehun untuk itu. Sehun hanya tak tahu jika Baekhyun bukanlah jenis orang yang bisa masuk dalam daftar yang ia benci.

Minseok keluar dari ruangan itu dengan mata yang benar-benar memerah, siapapun tahu bahwa pria itu pun ikut menangis. Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera menghampiri dokter muda itu dengan penuh harapan bahwa Baekhyun dan anaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tapi Minseok yang menggeleng dengan airmata membasahi pipinya membuat harapan mereka hancur seketika.

"Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka, benturannya terlalu keras, mereka tak bisa bertahan." Ucap Minseok memberitahu, Chanyeol tercenung akan perkataan Minseok, dokter muda itu mengatakan mereka, apa yang dimaksud dengan mereka, mungkinkah..

"Ba..Baekhyun tak selamat?" Tanya Chanyeol terbata, Minseok menatapnya tajam.

"Seandainya Baekhyun tak selamat maka aku sendiri yang akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara." Luhan menyahuti ketus disana. Minseok mendesah pelan, ingin sekali rasanya Minseok membunuh Chanyeol saat ini juga, sayang ia tak punya nyali sebesar itu.

"Mari bicara diruanganku." Ujar Minseok seraya berlalu menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol mengikutinya tanpa protes.

"Katakan padaku, apa Baekhyun selamat?" Tanya Chanyeol tepat setelah mereka memasuki ruangan Minseok, Minseok mendengus kesal.

"Syukurnya Baekhyun baik-baik saja hanya memarnya yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pulih," Mulai Minseok, Chanyeol masih menyimaknya. "Aku berkata tentang dua anakmu, kandungan Baekhyun masih berusia 6minggu, mereka masih terlalu lemah untuk menerima benturan sekeras itu." Minseok menjelaskan, bagaikan terkena tsunami. Chanyeol tergugu, hatinya mencelos tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Baekhyun mengandung anaknya, kembar pula dan Chanyeol telah membunuh mereka menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Ta.. Tapi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun hamil? Ia adalah seorang pria." Chanyeol menuntut jawab dan Minseok dengan senang hati menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun diberi keberkahan oleh Tuhan, kami menyebutnya carrier, ia memiliki organ reproduksi untuk dibuahi, ia sengaja menunda kehamilannya karena takut resiko kegagalan waktu proses melahirnya tapi kami memberinya obat penyubur kandungan untuk mengatasi ketakutannya dan jujur saja aku menyesal telah memberinya obat itu setelah aku tau kau memiliki jalang di rumah mu." Jelas Minseok panjang lebar, tak lupa dengan nnada nya yang terdengar ketus sewaktu-waktu, Chanyeol hilang kata, matanya terasa panas dan tanpa sadar menangis dalam diam. "Awalnya ia dengan sangat tegas menolak kehamilannya tapi setelah ia mendapati ada nyawa lain didalam dirinya, ia bahkan lebih bahagia daripada apa yang aku bayangkan, bahkan ia telah memiliki nama untuk sikembar. Ia berencana memberimu kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya." Minseok melanjutkan, pria jangkung itu makin terisak. Ia fikir kata brengsek pun tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perlakuan bejatnya, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki rahim didalam tubuhnya terlebih lagi suami mmungilnya itu mengandung anak mereka, sebagai seorang suami itu adalah penghinaan terbesar saat kau sama sekali tak mengenali pasanganmu.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

KaiSoo dan HunHan telah pulang untuk berganti baju dan berniat datang lagi nanti, hanya ada Jaejoong dan Chanyeol menggenggam sayang tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas selang infus. Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kata maaf sampai rasanya mulutnya akan berbusa. Ia benar menyesali segala perbuatannya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri didalam ruangan itu.

"Yaa, saat kami pulang larut malam hari itu, Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya." Ujar Jaejoong jujur. Chanyeol kembali mendesah berat, Chanyeol hendak kembali bertanya tentang jatuhnya Chaeyoung dari tangga, namun urung ia lakukan kala tubuhnya ditarik paksa dan ia harus kembali merelakan pipinya ditampar, itu Ny.Byun, mertuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku, hah?" Ny.Byun itu hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun, mereka memiliki sifat yang hampir sama persis. Chanyeol menunduk tak berani menjawab.

"Seharusnya aku tak menikah kan putraku denganmu, seharusnya aku memaksanya untuk bercerai darimu, seharusnya aku .. Seharusnya aku tidak merestui hubungan kalian jika aku tau kau malah membuat putraku menderita." Ny.Byun mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg didalam hatinya. "Aku sudah memintanya untuk bercerai darimu saat aku tau kau ternyata bermain dengan banyak jalang tapi dia.." Ny.Byun menunjuk Baekhyun. "Dia malah menolaknya dan mengatakan jika kau hanya sedang khilaf." Ny.Byun meraung dalam kesedihan yang teramat, Tn.Byun menjauhkan istrinya dari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang putraku lakukan padamu hingga kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?" Chanyeol pun turut bertanya itu didalam hatinya, keinginannya untuk mendapatkan pewaris membutakan ia akan segala kesalahan yang ia buat.

Chanyeol rasa rahangnya hampir saja tanggal karena mendapatkan pukulan yang bukan main menyakitkan dari ayahnya yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku malu mengakuimu sebagai anakku!" Tn.Park berkata sinis dan memandang Chanyeol seperti kotoran. Bahkan dunia pun seolah menghukumnya.

Baekhyun melenguh pelan, mengambil alih eksistensi semua orang didalam ruangan itu, Chanyeol yang paling cepat mendekati Baekhyun dan segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya ia tengah berada dimana ia sudah cukup hafal dengan bau rumah sakit. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Apa mereka selamat?" Tanya Baekhyun parau, ia berusaha untuk duduk dan dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Mendadak suasana ruangan menjadi senyap, membuat Baekhyun bingung bukan kepalang, Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus tahu kebenarannya.

"Kita kehilangan mereka." Tutur Chanyeol pelan, Otak Baekhyun mendadak blank, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tak dapat berucap.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" itu lebih terdengar pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Baekhyun berharap bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon dibulan april, tapi tidak.

"Maafkan aku, tapi mereka tidak bisa bertahan." Sesal Chanyeol, air mata Baekhyun lolos begitu saja. Dalam 5tahun pernikahan mereka baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis, hati Chanyeol sakit melihatnya, ia menyesal berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu, mengatakan bagaimana ia menyayangi sikembar dan telah memiliki nama untuk mereka, Chanyeol dengan pelan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan harapan dapat mengurangi kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Pembunuh!" Desis Baekhyun diantara pelukan mereka, Chanyeol tersentak lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baby..."

"Pembunuh! Kau membunuh anakku!" Ujar Baekhyun, tangisan mengiringi suaranya. "Kau boleh membenciku tanpa harus membunuh anakku, mereka tak memiliki salah apapun padamu, kenapa kau begitu tega membunuh mereka?" Baekhyun menangis kencang, meraung meratapi nasibnya yang buruk, ia terus meraung mengatakan bagaimana ia menyayangi si kembar dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai, pengacaraku akan mengirimkan surat perceraiannya tepat dimeja mu besok pagi." Ujar Baekhyun dingin, Chanyeol dan mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun ditampik kasar oleh sang empunya.

"Pergi!!! Pergi!!!" Baekhyun meraung seperti orang gila, Chanyeol menatapnya terluka tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jaejoong menarik Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol bahkan masih mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari luar ruangan.

Chanyeol mendesah saat Jaejoong mengatakan untuk memberi Baekhyun waktu.

"Apakah Baekhyun yang mendorong Chaeyoung dari tangga?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Jaejoong menggeleng ragu.

"Aku tak tahu kebenarannya, tapi aku yakin bukan Baekhyun pelakunya." Jaejoong berkata. Chanyeol mengangguk faham, ia harus bertanya sendiri pada Chaeyoung.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Hari berlalu dan keadaan Chanyeol makin memburuk karena Baekhyun menolak menemuinya. Chanyeol benar terpuruk dalam rasa penyesalan kala Chaeyoung mengatakan kebenarannya, Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun berniat mendorong Chaeyoung, wanita itu terjatuh karena ulahnya sendiri. Chanyeol pun ikut merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun terlebih dulu, emosinya menggelapkan matanya, membuat ia melenyapkan anaknya.

Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, namun pria yang menjadi suaminya itu tak pernah mau meski hanya sekedar untuk bertemu. Baekhyun meminta sebuah perceraian dan Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya. Sudah hampir seminggu amplop berwarna padi yang berisi surat perceraian mereka berada di meja nya, ia tak berniat membuka ataupun menandatangi itu. Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun, ia sangat mencintai simungil sampai keubun-ubun. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas didalam fikirannya untuk hidup tanpa Baekhyun, jujur saja ia tak akan sanggup.

Hari ini Chanyeol bertekat untuk menemui Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya. Chanyeol mendatangi kediaman Byun, berdiri didepan pagarnya karena tak satupun orang mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau mau menemui ku." Chanyeol berujar setengah berteriak, Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan mendengarnya, telinganya ia tutup menggunakan headset agar tak mendengar segala macam teriakan yang Chanyeol keluarkan. Bukan karena Baekhyun masih marah padanya tapi Baekhyun takut hatinya goyah dan berbalik arah memaafkan kesalahan Chanyeol. Sekali saja Baekhyun ingin egois dan tak mau memberi Chanyeol kesempatan lainnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, sekali saja biarkan Baekhyun menikmati rasanya dikejar. Baekhyun kembali menangis seraya menatap hasil usg pertama anak kembarnya, memandangnya lirih, berharap waktu bisa kembali dan ia akan berusaha menyelamatkan kedua anaknya. Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sang ibu yang menatapnya cemas. Hari hampir berganti malam, sinar jingga diluar sebagai tandanya. Baekhyun terbangun kala merasakan usapan lembut di kepala nya.

"Pergi temui dia sekali saja, dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Ny.Byun memang murka akan perbuatan Chanyeol tapi ia juga tak tega melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan rumahnya selama hampir 8jam.

"Ia tidak akan mati karena berdiri, Bu." Ujar Baekhyun malas. Ny.Byun tersenyum tipis.

"Memang tapi jika kau memang ingin memutuskan pernikahan kalian setidaknya temui dia sekali saja." Ny.Byun berujar lembut, Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu memutar posisinya jadi membelakangi Ny.Byun.

"Aku lelah, Bu. Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Baiklah ibu tidak akan memaksa, selamat istirahat sayang." Lalu Ny,Byun berlalu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Selepas kepergian Ny.Byun, Baekhyun malah tidak jadi tidur karena fikirannya melanglang buana. Baekhyun terus memikirkan ucapan ibunya, dengan ragu ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mengintip dari jendela. Chanyeol masih disana, masih berusaha berdiri meski kakinya sudah tak sanggup diajak berdiri. Baekhyun menimbang, mungkin perkataan ibunya ada benarnya, setelah sedikit berdebat dengan logikanya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertemu Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"Pulanglah, tidak ada guna nya kau kesini." Usir Baekhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan, Baek." Pinta Chanyeol memelas, berfikir bahwa setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit harapan.

"Tapi kau sudah menggunakan semua kesempatan yang aku berikan, Yeol." Sarkas Baekhyun. "Ibuku sering memaksa ku untuk bercerai darimu tapi aku menolaknya karena aku berfikir kau akan berubah dan kembali mencintai aku seperti dulu." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu!" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, Baekhyun berdecih.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap membunuh anakku bahkan aku memohon padamu saat itu." Ucap Baekhyun bergetar, air matanya siap untuk keluar lagi, tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Chanyeol. "Jika aku menerima mu kembali, apakah ada jaminan kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?" Ujar Baekhyun menatap sejurus kedalam mata bulat Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab apapun karena ia sendiri tak pernah berfikir jika Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Lagipula Chanyeol, kau pernah mengatakan padaku, jika kau mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi, aku boleh meninggalkanmu," Ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan pada Janji yang Chanyeol ucapkan beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, maafkan aku kumohon." Chanyeol dan janjinya adalah dua hal yang tak bisa dipercayai dan Baekhyun tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Baekhyun menawar dan Chanyeol siap melakukan apapun permintaan Baekhyun. "Tandatangani surat cerainya maka aku akan memaafkanmu, sekarang pulanglah, cinta kita sudah berakhir." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa belas kasih lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rasa kakinya sudah tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, ia jatuh tersungkur dengan pandangan kosong tanpa arti. Chanyeol gagal mempertahan kan pernikahan mereka.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Chanyeol mengambulkan permintaan Baekhyun, tepat setelah ia pulang dari rumah Baekhyun ia menandatangi surat perceraian mereka. Kemudian seminggu setelahnya sidang mereka dilakukan tanpa mediasi sedikitpun karena Baekhyun tak berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan keduanya. Dan disinilah mereka didepan meja hijau duduk bersejajar ditemani pengacara masing-masing, selama sidang berlangsung Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Pengadilan mengabulkan permintaan penggugat, pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Byun serta Tuan Park tidak dalam satu hubungan pernikahan." Palu diketuk tiga kali oleh Majelis hakim. Baekhyun mendesah lega berbanding balik dengan Chanyeol yang terluka, mereka berjabat tangan sebentar sebelum meninggalkan ruang pengadilan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Baek?" Luhan bertanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan liburan." Jawab Baekhyun asal, Luhan terkikik tanpa alasan.

"Baiklah, nikmati waktumu.. Paipai." Ujar Luhan pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun hendak melangkah ada seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol dihadapannya membuatnya urung.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu, pada anak kita." Chanyeol memelas, wajahnya nampak berantakan tak terurus. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Mudah bukan? Mudah bagimu untuk meminta maaf setelah aku bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik," Tutur Baekhyun kesal. "Chanyeol look, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku sudah pergi dari kehidupanmu, menyesalpun percuma untuk kau lakukan. Jadi, jangan menyesali apapun karena kau sendiri tak mengerti arti penyesalan yang sebenarnya." Lalu Baekhyun berlalu tanpa memandang kebelakang sekalipun.

Jika saja penyesalan datang diawal mungkin Chanyeol tak akan pernah melakukan itu pada Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Jika saja Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun memiliki rahim didalam perutnya mungkin Chanyeol tak akan pernah meniduri wanita lain sehingga ia bisa mempertahan kan Baekhyun berada disisinya.

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak menjadi terlalu brengsek dan berhenti menjadi egois mungkin pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah berakhir dalam kehancuran.

Sayangnya didalam kehidupan tak pernah ada kata JIKA SAJA yang ada hanya lah sebuah kenyataan tanpa adanya perumpamaan.

Cinta itu bisa indah dan mengerikan sewaktu-waktu, cinta itu buta dan memang benar adanya, tapi sebuta-buta nya cinta masih bisa membedakan yang mana bunga dan yang mana racun. Jatuh cinta boleh tapi bodoh jangan.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

 **Cangkem :**

Hamdalah akhirnya FF ini selesai wkwkwk...

Oiya menurut Py sih ini bukan sad ending yaa karena gak selamanya yang bersatu itu bahagia\ditimpukpemirsahh/ Well, cerita ini dari awal mulai, sampe jalan ceritanya hingga endingnya begini, ini sudah py fikirin mateng-mateng sebelum Py publish. Makasih lohh untuk kalian yang udah capek-capek nungguin ini ff, py seneng banget kalian udah mau baca FF abal-abal ini. Cium basah untuk kalian semua.. muachh..

Tapi boleh kah Py protes dengan salah satu koment yang nyelekit, bukan maksud mau baper atau apa tapi itu agak gimana gitu, Py udah bilang kemaren Py updatenya agak lama bukan maksud buat PHP tapi mbah Py meninggal dan Py gak kefikiran sama sekali buat megang hp, coba deh kamu posisiin jadi py sebelum komentar begitu. Oiya mungkin bagi kalian yang baca ini pendek tapi bagi Py yang nulis ini udah cukup panjang \PLAAK/ wkwkwk, maaf gak bisa bikin Chapter panjang-panjang karena emang porsinya segitu doang, heuheu. sekali lagi Py minta maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin riview;*

 **Chanbaekismyown, Narin.s, PrincessNs, winter park chanchan, luv110412, Kimjunmyeon69, PCYLoey, dongjae970509, Baekibaerry, AyuPacarChanyeol, Guest, gonrowrow, jyongjae, zoelintang, Park Nam Na, greenteablue, Hyunbee, mikaanggra, 90GoldButOld, Hyera832, kickykeklikler, DikaAngela, Mrswuhunhan, iamucup, vivivae, godtaemwithfairybee, President of the girls, kzesda11, Byun ye na, Pcyrealwife, key ji shin, Gonrowrow27, Andiani9, BaekHill, PinkuBlue614, kaira88, jyongjae, justqwerty, Chanbaeknaena, Uglybutsaint.**

 **NB :**

Py gak kefikiran buat squel, tapi Py bakal bikin spesial chapter kalo respon kalian bagus:)) sekali lagi itu tergantung respon kalian :))

annyeong chingudeul ;*

# **CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	7. Chapter 6

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Kris tak pernah sekalipun tak mencintai Baekhyun dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun bagaikan oxygen untuk paru-parunya. Maka dari itu, Kris lah orang yang paling bahagia setelah mengetahui Baekhyun menggugat cerai sepupunya. Pria tinggi itu bahkan hadir dipersdangan perceraian simungil, duduk disana dengan senyuman puas terlampir dibibirnya yang kissable.

Bercerai, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi melepaskan ikatan mereka, Kris sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk ini. Setelah mereka terlibat perdebatan kecil, Kris menghampirinya dan memberi sebuket bunga ukuran besar yang mana membuat Baekhyun mendesah lelah, Kris sungguh tak tepat waktu.

"Tanganku terbuka lebar untukmu." Ucap Kris dengan senyuman super tampannya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Dan jawabanku masih sama, carilah orang lain yang bisa menerima mu." Balas Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan kembali bunga pemberian Kris.

"Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkannya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Kris yang menatap kosong pada bunga digenggamannya.

Kris tersenyum miris, "Bahkan setelah apa yang aku lakukan, kau tak pernah bisa memandngku." Monolognya sendu.

Tapi bukan Kris namanya jika ia menyerah hanya karena Baekhyun menolaknya, ia yakin Baekhyun hanya sedang bingung saat ini, Kris akan menyerah jika kali ini ia kembali gagal mendapatkan Baekhyun. Untuk mencegahnya gagal lagi, Kris bertemu Daehyun.

Mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Daehyun memiliki keinginan untuk melenyapkan Chanyeol.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Bakhyun benar mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi berlibur dan Amsterdam menjadi tujuan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu. Segera setelah proses perceriannya selesai ia memilih keberangkatan paling cepat yang bisa ia pilih. Langkah kakinya menapak dengan angkuh seperti biasa diikuti oleh bulter kepercayaannya yang tengah menenteng koper miliknya, Baekhyun berniat untuk pergi sendiri dan menikmati liburannya tanpa gangguan apapun, tapi ibunya tetap memaksa agar Baekhyun ditemani oleh Jaejoong. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menerima itu karena jika tidak, ia tidak akan diperbolehkan ibunya untuk pergi.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun harus menelan mentah-mentah keinginannya berlibur sendirian karena disana ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang telah menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun dengan koper di masing-masing pegangan mereka.

"Aku bosan melihat wajah datar Sehun." Luhan yang paling pertama memberikan pembelaan diri, disusul Kyungsoo yang ikut menyampaikan pembelaan dirinya yang menurut Baekhyun sedikit konyol.

"Kai terlalu sibuk dengan monggu, jadi aku putuskan kabur dari rumah." Baekhyun berdecih, menolak pun percuma karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan pasti akan tetap bersikeras untuk mengikuti dirinya untuk pergi liburan.

Selama hampir 12jam diperjalanan akhirnya mereka menginjak tanah benua Eropa itu, mereka memilih salah satu hotel berbintang 5 dan memutuskan untuk di satu kamar hotel yang sama. Salahkan Luhan dengan segala presepsinya yang mengatakan mereka harus tinggal bersama agar tak merasa kesepian, Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan Luhan saja yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang mungkin saja berpotensi untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh karena depresi setelah kehilangan anak yang dikandungnya.

"Iya aku baru saja sampai dihotel, Kai." Kyungsoo berujar jengah, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat itu. Siapa yang tadi mengatakan bahwa ia kabur dari rumah, memangnya ada orang kabur dari rumah memberi kabar seperti itu.

"Iya aku mengerti, ahh jangan lupa jangan beritahu Chanyeol keberadaan Baekhyun, mengerti?" itu Luhan yang juga sibuk bertelfonan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, Luhan sepertinya salah sangka tentang liburan ini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk melarikandiri dari Chanyeol ataupun bersembunyi dari mantan suaminya itu, ia hanya ingin berlibur hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat. Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh hati. Baekhyun perlu waktu untuk bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan anaknya, Baekhyun tak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya karena pada dasar nya semua bermula dari ketakutan Baekhyun yang tak berdasar.

Baekhyun fikir itu adalah salah satu bentuk keadilan Tuhan, ia selama ini menunda untuk memiliki buah hati dengan alasan yang konyol dan kini Tuhan mengambil anaknya bahkan sebelum lahir hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja serta menggumamkan kata maaf didalam hatinya karena ia tak dapat menyelamatkan mereka berdua seraya memandangi hasil USG pertama yang ia dapat, saat kandungannya masih berupa gumpalan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo lantas melepaskan ponsel mereka dan beranjak mendekati Baekhyun dan memberi simungil pelukan yang hangat, benar bukan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan waktu itu bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya seorang suami yang rapuh yang hanya mempertahankan pasangan hidupnya.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

JangSojin.

Chanyeol tak lagi dapat menahan geram kala nama itu terlontar dari mulut Chaeyoung. Wanita yang menjadi mantan sekretaisnya itu mengajaknya bertemu diflat sederhana miliknya. Sojin adalah dalang dari semuanya, tentang kehamilan Chaeyoung dan jatuhnya dari tangga pula. Semua itu ulah Sojin yang menaruh dendam pada Baekhyun akan perbuatan simungil diwaktu lalu. Tentu saja, siapa pula yang menerima dengan sukarela jika dirinya diperkosa. Sudah kukatakan bukan, jika kalah bukanlah tipe Sojin. Wanita itu tak mungkin diam saja setelah dirinya dibuat hancur, ia lantas memanfaatkan Chaeyoung yang saat itu membutuhkan uang.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tentu lebih kejam. Tapi adakalanya Chanyeol bisa menjadi lebih kejam dari Baekhyun jika kepercayaannya dikhianati. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya berbahaya mendekati Chaeyoung dan dalam satu tarikan kuat membuat wanita itu jatuh tersungkur ditempatnya. Chaeyoung baru saja mengalami keguguran dan tendangan Chanyeol diperutnya membuat ia kembali mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"Akan kupastikan mulai detik ini, dalam setiap nafas yang kau hela kau akan menderita hingga ketulang-tulang." Chaeyoung mendengar itu terakhir kali sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _"Percayalah, yang kau butuhkan hanya hamil," Sojin berkata seraya menyerahkan segepok uang dan beberapa pil. "Masukkan kedalam minumannya, itu akan mempermudah dirimu." Sambungnya. Jujur saja Chaeyoung ragu, ia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini. Chaeyoung tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, terlebih menghancurkan rumah tangga orang, Chaeyoung tidaklah sehina itu. Tapi Chaeyoung tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran Sojin, ia membutuhkan uang untuk melunasi hutang ibunya sementara ibunya pun kini berada dirumah sakit dan membutuhkan biaya yang banyak, Chaeyoung baru berkerja satu bulan, ia tak bisa mengajukan pinjaman dalam bentuk apapun pada perusahaan. Akhirnya Chaeyoung menyanggupi itu, ia lantas mengambil uangnya berserta pil viagra yang akan ia masukkan kedalam minuman Chanyeol nantinya._

Chanyeol meninggalkan flat Chaeyoung dengan bantingan pintu yang membahana membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar murka. Ia murka akan kebenaran yang Chaeyoung ungkapkan dan tak memperdulikan jika Chaeyoung diambang kematian.

 _Chaeyoung tidak mungkin hamil dengan sekali penyatuan, nyatanya mereka bercinta lebih dari satu kali dan itu semua akibat obat perangsang yang Chaeyoung masukkan kedalam kopi Chanyeol kala pria itu memintanya untuk membuat kopi. Mereka bercinta beberapa kali dimeja Chanyeol hingga akhirnya Chaeyoung dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Sojin jelas berbahagia akan hal itu, ia lantas memberi sejumlah uang lagi pada Chaeyoung._

 _"Berpura-puralah bahwa kau takut akan perlakuan Baekhyun kedepannya, maka Chanyeol akan menaruh perhatian lebih padamu." itu adalah perintah dan Chaeyoung menurutinya. Ia melakukan sebagaimana yang Sojin ajarkan, Chaeyoung berakting seolah-olah ia takut akan perlakuan Baekhyun dan benar saja, Chanyeol malah membawanya pulang kerumah pria itu dan memberinya perlindungan penuh._

Tak terfikir olehnya jika Chaeyoung dapat melakukan hal serendah itu hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Chanyeol benar merasa tertipu akan wajah tak berdosa wanita itu, ia fikir Chaeyoung tidaklah selicik mantan sekretarisnya yang lain dan Chanyeol benar-benar marah karena nya. Seharusnya Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun untuk tak memberi Chaeyoung tempat tinggal.

Chanyeol dengan langkah lebar-lebar segera memasuki mobilnya lalu melajukan kendaraannya itu dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju kediaman Sojin.

 _Chaeyoung membuat satu syarat yang ia ajukan pada Sojin bahwa ia hanya menerima uang cash dan Sojin tak pernah masalah akan hal itu. Itulah alasan kenapa Sojin selalu memberinya uang secara langsung._

 _Siang itu, ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Sojin yang meminta untuk bertemu. Chaeyoung keluar secara diam-diam, menemui Sojin didepan rumah Chanyeol dan wanita itu kembali menyerahkan segepok uang pada Chaeyoung._

 _"Berusahalah membuat ia marah padamu dan dapatkan perhatian Chanyeol." Chaeyoung tak memiliki pilihan selain menurutinya, ia masih membutuhkan uang untuk ibunya. Chaeyoung memasuki rumah dengan mengendap-endap, tak ingin membuat orang lain mengetahui bahwa ia barusaja keluar dan menemui Sojin. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun duduk dimeja dapur dan memandangnya penuh telisik._

 _"Apa kau menganggap ini sebagai rumah mu hingga kau bisa keluar masuk tanpa seizinku?" Ujar Baekhyun sarkatis, Chaeyoung menelan airliurnya gugup. Selama hampir seminggu Chaeyoung tinggal bersama Baekhyun cukup banyak untuk membuatnya sedikit mengetahui sifat Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah suka dibantah. Chaeyoung hendak meminta maaf akan kelancangannya, tapi tiba-tiba teringat akan perintah yang baru saja ia terima membuat ia berakhir dengan mengangkat kepalanya percaya diri._

 _"Saya hanya keluar mencari angin Tuan, lagipula Tuan besar Park tak masalah jika saya keluar rumah meski hanya untuk jalan-jalan." Memang terdengar bergetar, tapi sedikit banyak mampu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Tak benar menyangka jika Chaeyoung berani menjawabnya. Setelah hampir seminggu Chaeyoung tinggal dirumahnya, wanita itu tak membuat masalah apapun yang dapat membuat Baekhyun marah. Chaeyoung melakukan semua pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan padanya, ia hampir tak menunjukkan wajahnya sama sekali dihadapan Baekhyun. Chaeyoung berada disana bukan sebagai simpanan ataupun wanita spesial yang menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, Chaeyoung hanya mengandung dan diberi perlindungan penuh, hanya itu. Keberadaan ia disana sebenarnya adalah untuk menggantikan pekerjaan Jung Ajjuhma, Chaeyoung tak pernah sekalipun terlihat masalah akan hal itu. Tapi berbeda dengan kali ini dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun naik pitam. Baekhyun lantas bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik rambut Chaeyoung dalam sentakan yang kuat hingga membuat wanita itu meringis hampir menangis._

 _"Aku sudah cukup bermurah hati membiarkanmu untuk tinggal dirumahku dan kini kau dengan kurang ajarnya melawanku, kau fikir siapa dirimu!!" Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah dengan morningsickness nya dan Chaeyoung membuatnya makin kehilangan tenaga, Chaeyoung tak sedikitpun menjawab karena sibuk mengikuti tarikan Baekhyun yang menyakitkan._

 _Kepalanya dihempas hingga tubuhnya terhuyung hampir menabrak para maid yang menonton keadaannya dengan pandangan iba._

 _"Kurung dia dikamarnya dan jangan memberinya makanan apapun!!" para maid itu dengan cepat menuruti tak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan lainnya._

 _Malamnya ketika Chanyeol pulang, salah satu maid dirumahnya memberitahu pasal apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Pria jangkung itu tanpa kata segera membuka pintu kamar Chaeyoung dan memberinya makan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan mendapati suaminya yang sedang memakan secup jumbo eskrim strawberry, lagi._

 _"Baek, tidakkah kau fikir jika kau berlebihan kali ini, kau mengurung Chaeyoung dan tak memberinya makan, itu akan membahayakan kandungannya." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal, Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya heran._

 _"Dia keluar rumah tanpa seizinku dan dia juga sudah berani melawanku, tidakkah kau fikir dia berlebihan untuk seukuran pembantu?" Sarkas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya tak terima._

 _"Tapi dia hanya keluar mencari angin, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan suatu hal yang membahayakan kandungannya!" Seru Chanyeol sedikit meninggi. Baekhyun berdecih lalu menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak mendekati Chanyeol._

 _"Sebenarnya siapa tuan rumahnya disini? Aku atau Dia?"_

Dan itu menjadi pertengkaran pertama mereka yang diakibatkan Chaeyoung.

Chanyeol meremas setirnya kuat-kuat hingga buku tangannya memutih kala mengingat betapa bodohnya ia membuat Baekhyun menanyakan posisinya yang sudah jelas lebih tinggi dari kedudukan Chaeyoung.

 _Chaeyoung tak sengaja melihat berkas berisi tentang kehamilan Baekhyun dan yang dilakukan Chaeyoung pertama kali adalah menangis, merasa buruk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menelpon Sojin dan mengatakan pada wanita itu jika ia berhenti karena tak membutuhkan uang lagi. Namun Sojin menyalak marah, wanita itu mengancam akan memberitahu Chanyeol apa yang terjadi. Chaeyoung tak takut sedikitpun, ia malah kembali mengancam Sojin akan memberitahu kebenarannya. Sojin yang pada dasarnya tak ingin kalah pun mendatangi Chaeyoung dan masuk rumah Chanyeol tanpa hambatan apapun. Yang berarti sistem keamanan dirumah itu tak cukup mampu untuk menahan Sojin._

 _Chaeyoung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Baekhyun setelah mengantar air minum permintaan tuannya itu dan terkejut mendapati Sojin telah berdiri dihadapannya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chaeyoung berbisik seraya melihat sekeliling, takut-takut jika dipergoki para maid. Namun anehnya, tak ada satupun maid ada disekitar mereka._

 _"Well, kau bilang akan berhenti jadi aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Jawabnya enteng, Chaeyoung melotot tak percaya._

 _"Kau tidak bisa!! Dia hamil, pulanglah sebelum ada yang melihatmu!" Sojin hampir terjengkang karena terkejut, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun hamil sementara simungil itu seorang pria._

 _"Bukankah itu bagus?" Chaeyoung memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Kau tentu tau maksudku." Sambungnya seraya menyeringai._

 _"Jangan gila!! Kau bisa saja dibunuh Chanyeol jika dia tau!!" Ujar Chaeyoung masih berusaha membuat Sojin sadar akan kelakuannya. Tapi wanita itu jelas tak perduli._

 _"Dia tak perlu tahu, jika kau tak mau lagi membantu ku maka kau cukup diam di tempatmu!" Sangkal Sojin._

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu, aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol." Ucap Chaeyoung seraya hendak menuruni tangga dan disanalah dimulai semuanya, Sojin mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga ia terguling jatuh kebawah._

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu appartment Sojin tak sabaran. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya menunggu, pintu itu terbuka dengan wajah terkesiap Sojin sebagai peyambut.

"Tuan, anda..." tak sempat Sojin menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tangan Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mencapai lehernya.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan!!" Chanyeol berujar hingga urat-urat lehernya menonjol. Sojin mencakar tangan Chanyeol saat tangan itu makin erat mencekiknya. Chanyeol melepaskan cekikannya dan beralih menjambak rambut wanita itu lalu membanting tubuhnya, Chanyeol tak membuang detik segera melepas ikat pinggangnya lalu mencambuk wanita itu bagai orang kesetanan. Sojin tak bisa melakukan apapun kala kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding, membuat darah segar mengalir disana.

"Pergilah ke neraka." itu bukanlah bualan karena Chanyeol memang berniat membunuh Sojin. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia punya, Sojin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat nyawanya selamat.

Seraya menahan sakit, Sojin bicara lamat-lamat, "kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku memiliki banyak uang untuk membayar Chaeyoung, bagaimana aku bisa memasuki rumahmu denga mudah. Itu karena dia, kami berkerjasama, dia begitu mencintai Baekhyun." Chanyeol tak perlu bertanya siapa kiranya orang lancang yang mencintai Baekhyun itu.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menebak dari awal, itu semua karena Kris. Karena cintanya yang begitu besar membuat ia buta dan lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan besar.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu setelah perceraian mereka terjadi, Chanyeol memang tak berubah seperti mayat hidup, tapi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berfikir jika Chanyeol tidaklah lagi memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Penampilan pria itu memang tak terlihat buruk, tapi ia selalu kehilangan fokus dalam setiap keadaan. Sehun dan Kai sampai harus bekerja ekstra agar Chanyeol tak kehilangan arah atau yang lebih parah kehilangan nyawa.

Baekhyun yang menghilang adalah alasan dibalik perilaku Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol telah menyuruh ratusan orang untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, semua orang nampak seperti berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun dari dirinya hingga ia berakhir dengan kegagalan dalam setiap pencarian yang ia lakukan.

"Kalian sudah tahu dimana Baekhyun berada?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap sebab tadi salah seorang anak buahnya mengatakan mengetahui dimana Baekhyun selama ini.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kita belum bisa menemukannya. Mereka hanya keliru saat memberikan kabar." Sesal Sehun, bukan menyesal karena tak dapat menemukan Baekhyun melainkan sesal harus menyembunyikan keberadaan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu mendesah lelah, ia bahkan sudah terlalu hafal kalimat itu. Chanyeol kembali tak dapat menemukan Baekhyun dan hal itu pun sebenarnya tak luput dari campur tangan Kai dan Sehun, bukan karena orang suruhan Chanyeol tak handal tapi Sehun dan Kai jauh lebih cerdas. Setiap kali orang suruhan Chanyeol mendapatkan info tentang Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun akan segera menutupi nya agar tak sampai ke telinga Chanyeol. Mereka sebenarnya ingin sekali memberi tahu keberadaan Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu, tapi mereka pun tak bisa karena mereka juga merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun hingga mereka berakhir dengan menutupi keberadaan simungil sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja sampai saat Chanyeol mendengar keluhan Kai pada Sehun yang mengatakan ia amat sangat merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa ranjang ku membeku karena telah lama ditinggal Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai pada Sehun, lebih tepatnya merengek. Sehun berdecih, tak menaruh perhatian lebih untuk itu.

"Kapan mereka pulang? Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama menculik kekasihku." Lagi rengekan itu menguar dan berhasil tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tak pergi sendirian dan juga para kaki tangannya mengetahui keberadaan mantan suaminya. Chanyeol jelas saja kesal dibuatnya, ia lantas menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk langsung melaporkan info apapun pada dirinya dan tak perlu melapor pada Sehun maupun Kai.

Siang itu Chanyeol mendapat email dari orang suruhannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun akan tetapi ia terhalang oleh Kai dan Sehun. Chanyeol tak perlu membuang banyak waktu segera beranjak untuk menemui orang suruhannya itu sebelum lebih dulu Sehun dan Kai menyumpal mulut mereka dan membuatnya kehilangan informasi lagi.

Tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu jebakan yang Daehyun buat.

.

.

.

.

.

RIVIEW PLEASE ;*

.

.

 **NB :**

Hai, long time no see :))

Maaf ya lama update nya, tadinya mau up waktu ultah Baek tapi py sibuk saat itu dan py juga males ngetik waktu bulan puasa wkwkwk. berita wamil yang bertebaran membuat galon hiks...

karena yang mintak squel dan specialchap sama banyaknya jadi py bikin 2chapter tambahan. semoga ini gak mengecewakan ya *

Btw, makasih banyak buat yang udah mau nungguin ini ff, makasih masukan dan sarannya, makasih banyak buat yang udah ngefave, follow dan riview py cinta kalian ;* ketjup basahh..

 **li'l chanbyun, gebrindwijelpa, 1Nooooob-s, sixtyone61, bopung61, byunbaek7853, boomerang, Theresia341, Guest, byunbae04, noufbaybe91, belannr, ANAKNYA BAEKBAEK, DikaAngela, HwangRere27, OISHIBYUN, mikaanggra, Baekamjong88, annisake, baekbttm, ttybyun0605, kickykeklikler, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, PrincessNs, dtafrscll614, BaekHill, zesda11, luluhun92, Lusiii61, cabaek614, deasy.alemande, marisa6104, salimesal.y, Uglybutsaint, huwayahhh, chanbee, 407bubleblue, O, Rain, BeMyUniverse, DikaAngela, dongjae970509, suanhoti, Minako, hyuniee86, beu, delightchanbaek, ttybyun0605, angellaaa.xoxo, luv110412, Chanbaeknim, annisake, justqwerty, lyyn21, Tianrui, zoelintang, cici fu, parknaeunda, Gonrowrow27, 2President of the girls, Kimjunmyeon69, vivivae, winter park chanchan, RChasania HHS, GiantLoey, PeterChan, Pcyrealwife, dtafrscll614, chanyeoru, Byun ye na, Andiani9, Nipplechanbaek, jyongjae, kaira88, 90GoldButOld, SFA30, key ji shin, Hyunbee, baeeki6104, Chanbaeknaena, bellasalb**

 **#CHANBAEKISFUCKINGREAL**

 **#CHANBAEKMENUJUHALAL**


	8. Chapter 7

**"LOVE BLIND"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

.

Chanyeol menemui Kris diruangannya saat pria pirang itu baru saja sampai. Chanyeol benar tak habis fikir, bagaimana Kris masih memiliki muka untuk berkerja setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol tak perlu repot-repot memberi sapaan karena tungkai panjangnya telah lebih dulu menyapa punggung Kris. Chanyeol menunjang Kris hingga membuat pria itu tersungkur dengan wajah yang menyapa lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Fuck! Apa masalah mu, sialan!" Serunya seraya memegangi wajahnya yang sakit dan jangan lupakan tulang pinggulnya yang terasa ngilu bukan main.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh, "Kau serius bertanya seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kris merengut tak mengerti, Chanyeol berdecih jijik.

"Tidak heran jika Baekhyun tak pernah tertarik pada mu, kau terlalu bodoh untuknya, Kris." Sarkas Chanyeol, seketika berhasil menarik emosi Kris. Pria itu dengan cepat berdiri dan hendak menghantam wajah Chanyeol, tapi sayang gerakannya gegabah hingga memudahkan bagi Chanyeol untuk menghindar dan melakukan serangan balik dengan kembali menunjang punggung Kris ditempat yang sama.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi tingkah mu selama ini dan kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuh mu." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan tungkainya lagi saat Kris tiba-tiba tertawa dan membuatnya urung.

"Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau dirimu?" Chanyeol rasa ia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya seperti apa. Tanpa kata pria jangkung itu melayangkan tungkainya, namun Kris kembali menghentikannya di detik terakhir.

"Kau bisa memukuli aku hingga aku mati, lalu apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Kris seraya mengambil langkah kecil untuk menghindari tungkai Chanyeol yang sudah berada didepan wajahnya.

"Kau fikir aku berbohong saat mengirim TaeIll untuk menemui mu?" Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol menurunkan tungkainya.

Kris benar bersyukur akan hal itu, berfikir bahwa ia setidaknya sedikit saja menarik iba Chanyeol. "Baekhyun memang tidak membunuh Jiyeon secara sengaja, itu memang kecelakaan, tapi Baekhyun adalah dalang di belakang itu semua. Dia menemui Jiyeon meminta wanita itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, tentu saja Jiyeon menolak." Chanyeol berusaha mencari kebohongan diantara mata Kris, namun tak mendapati apapun.

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol mengerti sebuah petuah yang pernah ia dengar bahwa kebenaran akan datang di mulut orang yang sekarat. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

"Baekhyun meminta bantuan Daehyun untuk melancarkan aksinya, Daehyun meneror Jiyeon, dia mengikuti wanita itu kemana pun. Jiyeon ketakutan dan melarikan diri hingga mengakibatkan kecelakaan yang mana kecelakaan itu Daehyun pula pelakunya, apa yang dikatakan TaeIll mungkin terdengar seperti menghafal apa yang aku perintahkan. Tapi itu kebenarannya, Chanyeol." Jelas Kris dengan perasaan was-was bukan main. Chanyeol mungkin bodoh, tapi Chanyeol yang marah bukanlah tandingan.

Kris sangka Chanyeol akan mempercayai dirinya dan setidaknya memberikan Kris ampunan, tapi ternyata dia salah. Chanyeol bukanlah orang pengampun jika bukan dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah sisi buta dalam dirinya. Dan Kris tidak pernah sekalipun bisa menjadi bagian dari itu.

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu hal itu?" Tanya Chanyeol skeptis, matanya menyalak marah.

Kris tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah berbohong,pria jangkung itu tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu sama sekali. Tapi Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkan Kris begitu saja hanya karena kebenaran yang dia ungkap yang mana kebenaran itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa kau fikir setelah kau menceritakan keburukan suami ku, maka aku akan memaafkan mu begitu saja?" Lalu dengan itu Chanyeol kembali menerjang tubuh Kris, pria jangkung itu menunjang dada Kris hingga sang empunya terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau kira aku akan bermurah hati pada mu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini tungkai Chanyeol sampai ke perut Kris dan disusul tunjangan lainnya disekitar paha dalamnya.

"Dengan ini, aku memecat mu dari jabatan mu sebagai wakil direktur." Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan, Kris terbelalak.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" Serunya tak terima.

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah, "Tentu aku bisa." Remeh Chanyeol, "Aku akan melakukan rapat dewan secepatnya dan memecatmu dari jabatan mu, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit." Setelah memberikan satu lagi tunjangan keras didada Kris, Chanyeol kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Sudah ku katakan, Chanyeol itu buta! Ia tak peduli seberapa banyak Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan akan ada toleransi disetiap kalinya.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Chanyeol kembali keruangannya setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Kris.

Mendesah lelah seraya menyadarkan punggungnya kesadaran kursi, berharap fikirannya dapat tenang barang sejenak.

Setelah oksigen masuk kedalam paru-parunya dengan baik, pria jangkung itu teringat akan janji yang ia miliki dengan seorang bawahannya yang mengaku mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun. Sontak Chanyeol melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya, waktu hampir menunjuk'kan jam janji temu mereka.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meraih kunci mobilnya hendak berlalu saat Kai dan Sehun datang membuatnya urung.

"Mau kemana?" Kai bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya. Bukan hanya Kai, Sehun pun merasa heran melihat Chanyeol sudah berkemas, bahkan jam kerja mereka selesai satu jam lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang lebih cepat hari ini, Kris benar-benar membuat aku lelah."

Chanyeol beralibi. Ahh, Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kami akan menemani mu." Ujar Kai kemudian.

"Tidak perlu!!"

Nah, Kai dan Sehun sontak berjengit heran, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, jadi kalian tidak perlu menemani ku." Jelasnya kikuk. Kai yang memang tak memiliki sifat yang peka tentu langsung percaya, lain halnya dengan Sehun yang selalu memiliki perasaan yang tajam. Pria albino itu tentu dengan amat sangat jelas menangkap keanehan dari gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

Jadi, setelah Chanyeol pergi, Sehun segera menuju meja Chanyeol dan mengecek komputer pria itu. Tak benar memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kai, tak mendapat jawaban yang pasti membuat Kai hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

And gotcha! Sekarang Sehun tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol nampak terburu-buru. Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak sebelum melangkahkan tungkai nya untuk mengikuti Chanyeol yang nyatanya sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari area perusahaan.

Sehun dan Kai membuntuti kemanapun arah mobil Chanyeol melaju tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu.

Mereka berjengit heran kala mobil Chanyeol membawa mereka pada perumahan kosong yang jauh dari keramaian. Mereka berdiam diri didalam mobil seraya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang juga memilih berdiam didalam mobil, tapi tak lama dari itu mobil Chanyeol bergerak dan pada saa itu pula Sehun dan Kai baru menyadari ada mobil lain yang berada disana.

Bola mata mereka hampir saja keluar saat mobil itu menabrak mobil Chanyeol dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sehun dan Kai masih mengumpulkan kesadaran mereka saat seorang pria keluar dari mobil dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya lalu tanpa kata segera menghantam Chanyeol tanpa Ampun.

Mereka pun sontak langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari mendekati Chanyeol hendak menolong. Pria yang memukuli Chanyeol itu sadar akan kehadiran keduanya sontak menghentikan aksinya, lalu berniat kabur.

Kai yang menyadari itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan gun miliknya dan menembak betis pria itu. Memang tepat sasaran, tapi pria itu tetap bisa kabur.

"Daehyun." Gumam keduanya saat mengetahui siapa pria itu.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Katakan saja Daehyun gila. Dia tidak peduli, lagipula.

Meski dia dan Baekhyun tidak lagi bersama, tapi ia tetap menaruh Baekhyun diurutan pertama dalam segala kegiatannya. Bahkan Daehyun lebih memilih untuk tak menikah karena dia tak ingin istrinya kelak akan membuatnya susah dan tak bisa mengawasi Baekhyun.

Jika boleh dikatakan, Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama bagi Daehyun dan sampai sekarang cinta Daehyun tak pernah berkurang barang sedikitpun. Daehyun tetap tak bisa untuk diam saja melihat Baekhyun terluka, ia akan mengambil berat segala hal tentang Baekhyun, apapun itu.

Pria bermata indah itu tak ingin Baekhyun nya terluka oleh siapapun, tanpa terkecuali dan Chanyeol bukanlah pengecualian.

Daehyun pada akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah kehilangan bayi yang ia kandung akibat perbuatan Chanyeol. Ia mengetahui itu dari Kris beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah mengetahui hal bejat yang Chanyeol lakukan, Daehyun jelas murka dan ia berniat untuk sedikit membalas dedam untuk Baekhyun pada pria jangkung itu.

Daehyun fikir, tidak ada salahnya jika Chanyeol diberi sedikit pelajaran untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti jika malaikat seperti Baekhyun tidaklah pantas untuk mendapatkan luka.

Daehyun berpura-pura menjadi salah satu orang suruhan Chanyeol, beruntung Chanyeol tak begitu mengenali identitas para orang suruhannya sehingga memudahkan Daehyun melakukan aksinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari jangkauan Sehun maupun Kai agar tak ada yang menghambatnya. Pria itu lantas mengirimi Chanyeol sebuah email, mengatakan sebuah kebohongan dan meminta Chanyeol bertemu disebuah tempat yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

Satu hal yang Daehyun tahu pasti akan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol itu bodoh, pria jangkung itu akan bertindak sebelum berfikir dan itu sangat menguntungkan Daehyun.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu detik-detik yang tepat untuk melakukan pengeksekusian terhadap Chanyeol.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju perumahan kosong daerah ilsan-dong, seperti bagaimana yang tertulis di email yang dia terima.

Di dalam email itu tertulis bahwa orang suruhannya akan menunggu di gerbang pintu masuk, namun tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Chanyeol bahkan sudah membawa mobilnya ke pekarangan rumah kosong itu.

Sabar bukanlah teman Chanyeol, pria itu tak pernah bisa menunggu meski hanya untuk satu menit sekalipun dan ini sudah lima menit berlalu, tapi tak ada satupun tanda akan kemunculan seseorang.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk memutar balik arah mobilnya, dan tepat saat mobilnya dalam posisi melintang ada sebuah mobil menghantam mobil Chanyeol dengan kecepatan penuh membuat mobil Chanyeol melayang beberapa meter kedepan dan jatuh terbalik.

Mobilnya berasap tak jauh berbeda dengan milik si penabrak, Chanyeol tak bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja menabrak dirinya karena pandangan matanya memburam akibat benturan di kepalanya.

Sang penabrak keluar dari mobilnya, itu Daehyun dengan tongkat baseball nya, melangkah besar-besar mendekati mobil Chanyeol.

Pria itu lantas memecahkan kaca depan mobil Chanyeol dan menariknya keluar secara paksa. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih mengalami pening, tak bisa berbuat banyak saat tubuhnya di banting dan mendapat pukulan telak di punggungnya kemudian.

"Sakit'kah? Tapi itu belum sebanding dengan sakit hati yang Baekhyun rasakan." Ujar Daehyun dengan suara menyebalkan miliknya.

"Aku sudah memberi mu banyak kesempatan, aku bahkan rela melepas Baekhyun untuk mu, tapi kau malah membuatnya menderita." Satu pukulan lagi Chanyeol terima mengenai tempat yang sama.

"Aku akan membunuh mu meski mayat mu bahkan tidak pantas diterima bumi." Setelah itu Chanyeol tak tau lagi ada berapa banyak pukulan yang dia terima, yang jelas tubuhnya terasa mati rasa.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam Baekhyun pada mu!" Tekadnya.

Chanyeol sudah tak bisa menahan lebih banyak pukulan lagi, Chanyeol sudah pasrah jika kematian menjemputnya karena Chanyeol rasa, ia pun pantas mendapatkan itu. Namun, serangan yang dia terima berhenti secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apa yang menghentikan itu, tapi dia bersyukur setidaknya ada ruang untuknya mengambil nafas.

Berusaha untuk tetap hidup karena Chanyeol masih harus berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Tidak perduli papun yang terjadi.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Luhan rasa Baekhyun akan mengganti kewarganegaraannya sebentar lagi dan tidak berniat untuk kembali lagi ke korea. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan mencetuskan hal itu, sebab mereka hanya menetap di hotel tiga hari dan sisanya Baekhyun memilih tinggal disebuah paviliun yang ia sewa, sudah terhitung hampir 2 minggu ini mereka menetap disana, sialnya Luhan juga semakin betah berada di negara berkincir angin ini.

Baekhyun sudah menyuruh dia dan Kyungsoo untuk pulang, tapi mana mungkin Luhan tega melakukan itu disaat Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar.

Baik Luhan mau pun Kyungsoo mengetahui dengan pasti jika Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol disetiap akhir harinya, meski pria itu telah membuatnya kehilangan setengah nyawanya, mengingat setengahnya lagi bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih begitu mencintai Chanyeol, sebagai salah satu bukti bahwa ia masih mencintai Chanyeol adalah ia berusaha menjauhkan Daehyun dari Chanyeol, menjauhkan mantan suaminya itu dari pria yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya, maka Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi alasan mereka bercerai dari Daehyun.

Baekhyun begitu mencintai Chanyeol hingga ke partikel kecil didalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol adalah bentuk cinta Baekhyun.

Seberapa banyak pun Chanyeol menyakiti dan membuatnya luka selalu ada cinta untuk Chanyeol dihatinya.

Tapi bak kata orang pendahulu, bangkai disimpan berbau jua.

Meski Baekhyun telah berusaha mati-matian menutupinya dari Daehyun, tapi pria itu entah bagaimana bisa mengetahuinya. Bukan apa, Baekhyun hanya tak ingin Daehyun membuat hal gila yang tak Baekhyun inginkan. Karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun tetap mencintai Chanyeol, dan Daehyun selalu terlalu bebal untuk melakukan tindakan pembenaran.

Saat ini contohnya, Baekhyun benar tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Daehyun membuat kekacauan yang begitu besar. Ia sampai harus menyuruh Luhan untuk membereskan masalah yang Daehyun buat.

Ia bahkan harus merelakan liburan nya, padahal ia berencana untuk menetap hingga hari ulangtahunnya, tapi apa daya. Daehyun membuat segalanya menjadi lebih menyebalkan... namun sangat memudahkan.

Baekhyun tidak kesal pada fakta bahwa Daehyun hampir membunuh Chanyeol karena setelah Baekhyun fikir-fikir, Chanyeol pantas mendapatkannya.

Setidaknya Chanyeol juga harus diberi pelajaran barang sekali.

"Kau disini saja, aku yang akan pulang keSeoul dan memberi pelajaran pada si bodoh itu." Geram Luhan dan diangguki setuju oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sontak terkekeh pelan.

"Tak apa, Daehyun mungkin bodoh, tapi dia membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah." Jelas saja penuturan Baekhyun itu berhasil membuat kerutan didahi Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Kalian tidak berfikir bahwa aku memaafkan Chanyeol dengan mudah'kan?" itu adalah bagaimana 3 sekawan itu tertawa renyah seolah yang mereka tertawakan itu adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah ada.

Well, Baekhyun benar! Chanyeol tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Setelah kesehatan Chanyeol membaik, Pria itu mengajukan tuntutan pada Daehyun terhadap kekerasaan yang ia terima.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang manja yang selalu melibatkan hukum didalam hidupnya, hanya saja kali ini ia memiliki kuat untuk terlibat dengan hukum dan semacamnya.

Ia menginginkan Baekhyun dan inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kembali mantan suami mungilnya itu.

Benar saja, Baekhyun terpancing karena jika tidak, ia tak mungkin mengirim Luhan untuk menangani kasus Daehyun. Tepat satu jam sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan pengadil.

Chanyeol meminta untuk berunding dengan Baekhyun, Luhan jelas menentang itu karena yang jadi masalah disini adalah Daehyun bukannya Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki rekaman saat malam dimana aku dipukuli, sayangnya klien mu itu menyebut nama Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah rekaman audio berbentuk sebuah pena dihadapan Luhan.

Chanyeol memang sengaja membawa alat perekam karena ia fikir itu akan berguna untuk membuktikan kepada Sehun dan Kai bahwa mereka berdua telah salah untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kini alat perekam itu memang sangat berguna meski untuk tujuan yang lain.

"Menurut mu apa Baekhyun bisa lolos dengan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada. Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Kau memang bajingan sial, Chanyeol!" Sentak pria cantik itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padanya Luhan, biarkan kami bicara maka aku akan melupakan kasus ini." Ujarnya tenang. Maka Luhan tak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan izin.

Pria cantik itu akhirnya mempertemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak buruk, Chanyeol. Sampai aku sendiri tidak bisa mengenali mu." Ujar Baekhyun merujuk pada penampilan Chanyeol yang nampak tidak bersemangat dan sedikit lusuh.

Pria jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun sendu, "Itu karena kau meninggalkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Apa kau sedang menyalahkan aku saat ini?" Si mungil itu bertanya dengan tenang. "Tidak'kah kau sadar akan kelakuan mu yang seperti binatang itu Chanyeol?"

"Aku tahu Baek, aku menyesal melakukan itu. Aku menyesal telah membuat kita kehilangan si kembar, maka itu aku minta maaf dan memohon pada mu untuk kembali pada ku agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan ku." Pintanya memelas seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu menarik tangannya menjauh. "Tapi sayang aku tidak sudi untuk bersama dengan mu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, tuntut aku seperti kau menuntut Daehyun karena aku tidak peduli." Ujar Baekhyun seraya beranjak hendak menarik diri dari hadapan Chanyeol sebelum pria itu belutut dan memegangi kakinya mencegah dirinya untuk melangkah.

Chanyeol menangis layaknya anak kecil di mata Baekhyun, "Aku mohon Baek, Aku mohon kembalilah padaku.. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau ingin kembali padaku." Pintanya memelas dengan dahi yang menyentuh ujung sepatu Baekhyun. Seringaian penuh kemenangan terpatri dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Sekali lagi ia membuat Chanyeol menjadi budaknya.

Tidak'kah ini menyenangkan?

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Baekhyun meminta agar Daehyun menemuinya segera setelah tuntutan itu ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Si mungil itu menemui Daehyun dicafe tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Si mungil mulai dengan sapaan disertai senyuman manisnya, yang sampai saat ini masih membuat jantung Daehyun berdebar.

"Sangat lama, sampai aku akan mati karena merindukan mu." Balas Daehyun tak berbohong, ia memang merindukan Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu hanya terkekeh ringan menanggapinya. "Daehyun, aku telah membuat mu melakukan pekerjaan yang sulit, tidak'kah kau merasa aku membebani mu?" Ujar Baekhyun seraya memberi Daehyun tatapan sedihnya. Siapapun tahu bahwa itu adalah palsu belaka, sayang Daehyun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Pria bermata indah itu menggelengkan kepalanya semangat, tak benar merasa setuju dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan barusan.

"Tidak Baek, tidak! Kau tak pernah sekalipun membebani aku, aku senang melakukannya untuk mu." Ujar pria itu bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun tersenyum miring, sangat tipis hingga Daehyun tak menyadarinya.

"Benarkah? Kau memang selalu bisa membuat hati ku senang Dae, itulah kenapa aku selalu nyaman dengan mu." Dusta, semua yang Baekhyun katakan adalah dusta. Apa yang ia rasakan nyatanya tidaklah seperti itu, Baekhyun sungguh jijik dengan Daehyun, namun pria itu juga sangat berguna sewaktu-waktu.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihati ku yang membuat perasaan ku tidak bahagia sepenuhnya." Ujar Baekhyun memulai aksinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku baru menyadari jika bukanlah Chanyeol yang membuat aku kehilangan si kembar, tapi Kris dan Sojin." Jelas Baekhyun berusaha untuk sesedih mungkin. Daehyun sibodoh tentu merasa prihatin pada perasaan pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku akan membereskan mereka untuk mu, Aku janji." Lalu setelahnya Daehyun pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Setelah kepergian Daehyun, si mungil itu meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Jae Hyung, Daehyun akan melakukan tugasnya, bisakah kau melakukan tugas mu setelah tugas yang ia lakukan selesai?" Ujar Baekhyun tenang seperti biasa.

Jaejoong diujung sana menyanggupi, pria itu tak lagi memerlukan banyak penjelasan mengenai tugas apa yang harus ia jalankan. Dia hanya harus melaporkan Daehyun pada pihak berwajib lalu Daehyun ditahan dan jauh dari hidup Baekhyun paling tidak untuk belasan tahun lamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu menyimpan ponselnya.

Daehyun memang memudahkan segalanya, tapi fakta bahwa pria itu sangat menyebalkan juga tak membuat Baekhyun senang. Toh lagipula Baekhyun sudah tak membutuhkan Daehyun lagi, ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

.

 **LOVE BLIND**

.

Mendapati Baekhyun diatas ranjang mereka kembali adalah apa yang membuat senyum Chanyeol terkembang. Pria itu baru saja selesai mandi, air bahkan masih menetes dari rambutnya saat ia mendekati Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah terlelap.

Bibir Baekhyun ia kecup lembut dan dalam menimbulkan decakan pelan kala ia melepas bibirnya.

Seluruh wajah Baekhyun Chanyeol kecupi membuat Baekhyun melenguh tak nyaman, bukannya takut Chanyeol malah terkikik geli karena gemas.

"Chanyeol ~" Rengek Baekhyun dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

"Aku menginginkan mu, Baby." Bisiknya sensual. Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat memberi respon kala Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya telah mengulum cupingnya membuat Baekhyun meremang.

Bibirnya Chanyeol bawa dalam pagutan yang menuntut, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya.

Ciuman Chanyeol bergerilya dileher jenjang Baekhyun, menyesapnya dan meninggalkan bercak merah kentara.

"Ngghh.. Yeolliehhh~" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya kala Chanyeol memyesal kuat putingnya sementara tangan yang lain sibuk memelintir puting lainnya.

Puas dengan puting Baekhyun, jilatan Chanyeol semakin menurun hingga berada didepan selangkangan Baekhyun, tanpa babibu Chanyeol segera memasuk'kan penis mungil Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya.

"Shhh.. Ohhh~" Baekhyun sampai menangis karena nikmat, ditambah jari-jari Chanyeol pun sibuk membelai lubang nya.

"Lebih Cepathh... Oh astagahhh~" Chanyeol pun menuruti dengan senang hati, pria itu makin mempercepat tempo blowjobnya.

"Chanyeolhh akuhh hampirhh sampaiihh~" Peringat Baekhyun susah payah.

Chanyeol mengerti lantas melepaskan penis Baekhyun, ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai gantinya karena Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai spermanya ditelan Chanyeol.

"Ahhh~ Chanyeolhhh~" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar seiring dengan pelepasannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, seperti biasa ia menggunakan sperma Baekhyun menjadi pelumas. Setelah penisnya telah dilumuri dengan sperma milik, Chanyeol kembali membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar lalu memasuk'kan penisnya secara perlahan.

"Aku akan membuat mu kembali mengandung anak kita." Ujar Chanyeol mantap.

"Aku juga bersumpah atas nama hidupku aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dirimu lagi." Janjinya penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun tak ingin lagi percaya pada segala janji yang Chanyeol ucapkan, dan dia memang tidak percaya.

Namun, Baekhyun tetap mengangguk pelan, lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol sayang.

Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menepati janjinya tersebut.

"Bergeraklah Chanyeolhh~" titah Baekhyun sensual.

Chanyeol pun tanpa ragu langsung menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih lambat diawal, namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat beriringan dengan desahan Baekhyun.

"Yeolliehh akuhh.."

"Bersama baby." Sanggah Chanyeol cepat tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol pun semakin melajukan tempo goyangan pinggulnya hingga pelepasan menjemput keduanya.

Baby.." Panggil Chanyeol disela nafas yang menderu. Baekhyun berdehem pelan menyahuti.

"I love you."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "I love you more, Chanyeollie~" Balasnya, lalu bibir keduanya pun bertemu, berbagi pagutan lembut dan manis menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Siap ronde kedua?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

Lalu setelahnya desahan Baekhyun kenbali menginvansi seluruh ruangan kamar mereka.

Mungkin semua orang akan mengatakan Baekhyun bodoh karena sudah memberi Chanyeol kesempatan, tapi mereka salah!

Baekhyun tidak bodoh karena yang bodoh itu adalah Daehyun dan Kris, Baekhyun hanya terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

Mungkin Sehun dan Kai mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak lagi memiliki harga diri karena menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya ditangan Baekhyun, tapi mereka salah!

Chanyeol hanya terlalu buta untuk membedakan itu semua.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mencintai antara satu sama lain.

Jika Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi kecintaan Baekhyun maka Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi kebutaan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN:))

 **Cangkem :**

Yeayy!! Akhirnya real fin.. Ugh~

Maaf yaaww udah gantungin kalian lama pakek banget :'((

Ide py mentok, makasih loh masih nungguin cerita yang tidak seberapa ini py sayang kalian woeee ;*

Dan semoga kalian gak terlalu kecewa sama chap ini padahal kalian udah nunggu lama:))

Jadi ini tuh kenapa judulnya LOVE BLIND bukannya BLIND LOVE yaa karena py emang bukan bikin cerita yang mendefinisikan cinta buta tapi cinta(spasi)buta.. Aduh py harap kalian ngerti sama penjelasan ini wkwkwk

Pokoknya intinya tu py mau ngedefinisiin tentang cinta dan buta bukan cinta buta.

Makasih buat kalian yang ngasih saran dan waktunya buat nyempetin baca dan ninggalin riview buat py.. Sekali lagi py bilang tanpa kalian py bukan apa-apa :'))

Makasih juga buat dukungan kalian kemaren, itu bener-bener membantu;*

Lafyaa, sampai ketemu di cerita yang lain ;)

 **NB :**

Big thanks to fav, fol and riview ;*

 **ryuuki queenza, mamihjesper, zesda11, Narin.s, li'l chanbyun, realmanohara, sehuniehan, Guest, byun bacon, DikaByun17, belannr, luv110412, byunbae04, Lastrie964, kickykeklikler, GiantLoey, Byun Jarot, pgst, risarmf, putrisetya19, cbhs.ysj, Park LouisYeol, milkybaek, Zyadatul Ilmi, puppyyeol614, mikaanggra, Ohluxeux, dinsky, ZiChoco, beesayaa, chaandanee, kekei-chan, affaaabee, sayacantique, marisa610, Theresia341, Baekkiyod, Byuncabeh, miruku, meliarisky7, XX, Baekchuu4, hoon.osh, cristy park, calana.cael, winter park chanchan, srisunarti**


End file.
